Moon and Star
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Remus and Sirius start to develop feelings for each other and try to express how they feel. RS slash and also LJ.
1. Reunited

Title: Moon and Star

Author: Tracy_Lou

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to JK Rowling. 

A/N: My first slash fic, yay! If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read, but who knows, you might even like it! I am not going by the fifth book in any way and this is set in their 6th year. Enjoy! 

Plot: Remus and Sirius start to develop feelings for each other and try to express how they feel. R/S slash and also L/J. 

Chapter one – Reunited

The gentle breeze of the first morning of September blew through an open window of a young boy's room. The sixteen year old Remus Lupin slept peacefully in his warm bed unaware of what would occur this year. 

Slowly and graciously, Remus opened his eyes and was welcomed to the blazing sunlight which filled his room. Shunning his face from the brightness of the morning, Remus pulled his covers off of him and stood up. He walked quietly over to his mirror as though he was walking on air and gazed at his reflection. 

Amber eyes stared back at him and he brushed his light brown hair out of his face. He looked at himself indolently uncaring of how pale he seemed this morning. He pulled on a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brushed his wavy hair gently. 

Remus walked down his staircase and entered the kitchen where his mum was making breakfast. She was quite a plump woman (unlike Remus) and had short blonde hair and a welcoming smile. "Hello Remus dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs Lupin asked. Remus sat down and a plate of bacon and sausages was pushed in front of him. His mother obviously wasn't asking a question, she was just being kind. 

He ate his breakfast partially and took a sip of his orange juice. "Hello Remus, Annabelle" Mr Lupin said as he took a seat next to his son. "Hi" Remus replied weakly, he was staring to feel rather sick. Mr Lupin looked at his son with concern over his glasses. "Are you feeling ok, Remus?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want me to put those bottles in the garage for you mum? Remus asked quickly, pointing to four bottles on the counter. "Yes ok" she replied, handing him the bottles. 

Remus opened the garage door and stepped inside. He placed the bottles on a shelf in a corner and found himself facing a large, metal cage with chains inside. He sighed heavily. Every time he's home he would have to go in there like a caged animal and occasionally be chained on the 'bad days'. 

Remus turned away and went back indoors and sat down in his living room to gather his thoughts. Being a werewolf was hard on him but he managed. He didn't think he would have done if he hadn't have been for his best friends. They were always really supportive and there for him, he cherished that. 

"Ready to go?" a voice asked, snapping Remus out of his trance. He looked up into the face of his father. He was a rather tall man with brown hair and glasses. Remus took after his parents in different features. He had his fathers physique (but Remus was slightly skinnier) and brown hair to match his mothers amber eyes. 

"Yeah" Remus replied with a smile. Mr Lupin helped his son move his Hogwarts trunk into the back of their car and he drove him to the railway station. When they arrived, Mr Lupin found him a trolley which he placed his trunk upon and they both walked along in the direction of platform's nine and ten.    

They arrived at the spot where Remus had to walk through and Mr Lupin turned to him. "I'd better leave you here. Have a lovely year" he said, hugging him. "Owl me when you arrive and don't get into too much trouble". Remus laughed. "Don't worry, I'll try not to". He disappeared through the barriers and arrived in front of the crimson train, the Hogwarts express. 

He loaded his belongings onto the train and stepped out of the carriage to search through the crowds of people. Remus scanned the area and his amber eyes fell upon a boy with silky black hair. "Sirius!" he called. Sirius turned around and his deep blue eyes fell onto Remus. He smiled and ran over to him and embraced him. 

Remus felt a weird feeling inside whilst he hugged Sirius close to him, but he couldn't quite place what the feeling was. "How you been?" Sirius asked cheerfully once the two of them had broken apart. "Same as ever, you?" Remus asked. "Bored! I've been thinking up a few good pranks to play on the Slytherins though" Sirius explained with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Remus laughed as the two walked along together. "I hope it doesn't involve me getting into trouble Padfoot". "Of course not! Would I really do anything to get you into trouble?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Yes". 

"Name a time I've done that?" Sirius asked. "Well, how about when you got me to 'accidentally' spill honey on Severus so you could charm a box of feathers to fall on him? I was the one holding the honey pot!" Remus replied chuckling. "Well, you've got me there Moony. But it was worth it to see Snivellus like a gigantic chicken with an abnormally large nose" Sirius retorted. 

Remus laughed again in spite of himself. He didn't usually called Severus Snivellus because he always found it nicer to call people by their first names. "Hey look, there's James and Peter!" Sirius said suddenly. Sirius and Remus walked over to them and noticed how they hadn't really changed. 

James still had the same hazel eyes and untidy hair and Peter was still just as blonde and fat as ever. "Hey" Remus said as he quickly embraced them both. He noticed, though reluctant to admit it, he hadn't felt the same weird sensation he'd had when he had hugged Sirius. This confused him greatly. 

"You alright Moony?" Sirius asked after he had hugged James and Peter. "Yeah" Remus replied, snapping out of his daydream. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Come on, let's find a compartment" James said. The four of them found a compartment near the end which was empty. 

The train started moving and everyone waved goodbye to people on the platform. The journey was uneventful for a while. James and Sirius played exploding snap whilst Remus read and Peter ate.

After a while, the door to their compartment opened and Lily Evans and her friend Amanda entered. Sirius, Remus and Peter smirked at James who had said minutes before how Lily would be putty in his hands this year. It was clear the two liked each other but neither of them could bring themselves to tell each other. 

"Hey Lily" James said nervously. "Hi" Lily replied cheerfully as her and Amanda took a seat opposite the marauders. "Did you all have a good summer?" Lily asked. Remus, Sirius and Peter replied coolly but James seemed to have lost the ability to speak. 

They sat chatting for a while (well, except for James) until Lily and Amanda decided to go back to their own compartment "Before I go, can I have a sip of your pumpkin juice James? I'm rather parched" Lily asked. James stood and was about to hand her the goblet until he lost his balance and lurched forwards slightly, spilling the drink on Lily's lap. 

"I'm... so... sorry" James managed to choke out whilst he turned a deep shade of red. "It's ok" Lily replied, slightly embarrassed herself. "I can just use a drying charm". With one swish of her wand, she was dry again and smiled at the marauders and left.     

"Putty in your hands eh Prongs?" Sirius said with amusement as James buried his face in the carriage seat. "Don't worry about it James, it could have happened to anyone" Remus said reassuringly over Sirius' laughing. He turned to glare at him but his expression softened when he saw the playful smile across his handsome face. Remus felt himself blush slightly but thought suddenly: 'why am I blushing?' He turned away from Sirius and looked at James who seemed to have maintained his composure. He wondered why he'd recovered quickly until he heard an icy voice at the carriage door. 

"Embarrassed over the mudblood are we Potter?" Snape asked with a thin smile across his lips. James rose to his feet about to lunge at Snape but Peter held him back. "Don't James, his not worth it". "At least he could get a girl Snivelllus. Unlike you, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned gay because you're so lonely" Sirius retorted. Snape found himself thinking suddenly: 'how did he know?' 

"Just like you then and you're little _friends" he replied, emphasising on the word 'friends'. "Clear off Snape. No one wants you here" Peter piped from next to James. "They don't want you here either" Snape replied, venom in his voice. _

"But you're right though. I had better go, I don't want to catch something" Snape said, looking at Remus. Sirius rose to his feet and grabbed Snape's collar. "Don't you dare say that" he said with pure hatred in his tone. Snape laughed icily and pulled away from Sirius' grip. 

He walked away laughing to himself until Sirius, Remus and Peter noticed he now had blonde, spiky hair. The three of them looked at James who was laughing and the rest of them joined in. Even though he was laughing, Remus felt his eyes becoming prickly and watery. He hated it when people mentioned his 'abnormality' in such a cruel way. 

Sirius noticed his pained expression and sat next to him with a comforting arm over his shoulders. "Ignore him Moony. He doesn't know what his talking about" Sirius reassured him. Remus smiled at him and felt his heart lighten and he began to develop weird feelings in his stomach again by being so close to Sirius. He pushed these thoughts away and enjoyed the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. 

Remus gazed out of the window and saw the castle in the distance. With it's high pillars and many windows. He had missed the castle while he had been at home and now he was glad to be back. 

Remus emerged from the train and was met by the icy wind of the evening. He wrapped his cloak tightly around him and made his way to the horse-less carriages. They arrived at the front door and made their way into the warmness that Hogwarts provided.

The sorting was the same but with a new song, Dumbledore's speech was once again heart warming but strange and the feast was magnificent. By the end, Remus was feeling confused and worried about why he felt differently towards Sirius. But his thoughts were cut short as Dumbledore rose again to bid them goodnight. "Another magical feast. Now you can all get a good nights sleep before you begin your lessons again tomorrow. Many groans followed this (mainly from Sirius and James) but Dumbledore seemed unfazed by them. "Goodnight!" he said to them all as everyone rose and made their way to their dorm rooms. 

Remus was glad to be back in his warm four poster bed. He began to think about his day and how strange he had felt. His thoughts faded away though as he fell into a deep sleep. 

----------------

A/N: What did you think of my first chapter? Please review and tell me!


	2. Interesting potions and weird feelings

Chapter two – Interesting potions and weird feelings

Remus awoke suddenly the next morning when he heard familiar voices talking. "Well Wormtail, I don't reckon these two will be up for a while. We might as well go to breakfast" said a voice which was unmistakably James'. "Ok then, you're probably right" Peter replied. Remus almost said something but decided not to. He heard Peter and James leave and pulled off his covers and got out of bed. 

He looked over at the bed next to him and pulled the curtains open to reveal a peacefully sleeping Sirius whose black hair was spread across the pillow. Remus decided not to wake him yet because he wanted to get ready himself first and suddenly found himself rather embarrassed about changing in front of Sirius. 

Remus walked into the bathroom and removing his boxers and white t-shirt, he stepped into the shower. After a good wash, he wrapped himself in a towel and walked back into the other room to see a topless Sirius. "Uh… Hi" Remus said somewhat nervously.  

"Hi Rem, I decided it was about time to wake up" Sirius replied cheerfully. "I didn't wake you or anything did I? You know, when I had a shower" Remus asked. "Nah you didn't. I just heard some owls hooting outside. I think one of them is yours" Sirius replied. 

Remus walked over to the window and opened it allowing his speckled, hazel owl to soar through the window. "Hello Amada" Remus said to the beautiful, small bird. She hooted back at him and held out her leg which had a letter attached to it. "Thanks" Remus said, petting her head. Amada flew out of the window back to the owlery. 

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked as he began to pull on his shirt. Remus looked at his bare chest and suddenly became distracted. "Remus?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "What? Oh sorry" Remus replied, blushing. "Who's it from?" Sirius repeated. "My parents, I sent them an owl yesterday to say I'd arrived" Remus replied, still slightly red. 

"Oh ok" Sirius said, buttoning his shirt. 'Damn' Remus thought to himself. 'Why did it bother me that he put his shirt back on?' Remus asked himself. 'I couldn't be…' He shook these thoughts out of his head and when he looked up, Sirius looked at him strangely. "Something on your mind?" Sirius asked. "No, nothing really" Remus lied. 

"Ok then, you better get dressed before we're late for breakfast" Sirius said. Remus could have sworn Sirius looked at him the same way he had done moments before. 'Don't think like that' Remus thought to himself. He smiled at Sirius and replied: "Ok, I'll be done in a minute". 

Sirius and Remus walked to the Great Hall together and found their usual seats near to James and Peter. "Hi, you two took your time" James said to Remus as he took a seat next to Peter. "Yeah, sorry about that. Had to have a shower" Remus replied. "I suppose you joined him then?" James said to Sirius. The four of them laughed for a while but Remus became uncomfortable. 

"What lesson have we got first?" Remus asked, changing the subject. "Potions" Peter replied with a worried tone. "Then Herbology and Transfiguration" James added, checking his timetable. "Oh yeah, I got these for you when they were handing them out" James said, handing a timetable each to Remus and Sirius. 

"Thanks Prongs. Damn, Potions this early in the morning?" Sirius groaned. "Well, you never know. We could be doing something interesting" Remus said. Sirius looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Potions and interesting shouldn't be allowed in the same sentence". 

"Too true Padfoot. Although, we could make it quite interesting if you get my meaning" James said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I think I do Prongs…" Sirius replied with a smirk. Remus started eating his toast, not wanting to be involved in the prank they were thinking of doing. 

After eating breakfast, the marauders made their way down into the dungeons for potions, expecting it to be a little more exciting for once. Professor Caleb entered the room and told everyone to be quiet. "Today we are going to be making manifestation potions which means being able to see someone very clearly as they are a bright colour. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?" Caleb asked. 

A few hands went up but Caleb decided to choose his favourite student, Snape. "A lot of wizards use it to track people down by slipping the potion into their drinks or pouring it over them without them knowing" Snape answered. "Well done Mr Snape, 10 points to Slytherin" replied Caleb. 

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter looked with disgust at Caleb and Snape. It was obvious Caleb favoured Slytherins; he was one himself when he went to school. "Ok, I want everyone to do what it says on the board and when you're done, bring up your potion in a little flask" Caleb said as he sat down at his desk. "You have one hour, begin!" 

During the lesson, Remus and Sirius' potion was almost finished and so were Peter and James'. "Are you ready Sirius?" James asked. "Yup" Sirius replied. "I'm not even going to ask" Remus said to them. "Don't worry Rem, I'll be the only one who will get into trouble" Sirius replied, putting his arm around Remus. 

Remus felt warm and tingly in the pit of stomach. He remembered this feeling from when Sirius had hugged him. 'I wonder why I keep feeling this way…' Remus thought. "Right, time to begin" Sirius murmured. He collected a flask full of his and Remus' potion and handed Remus the bottle. 

"Wingardium Leviosa" Sirius muttered, pointed at their cauldron. The cauldron rose into the air and hovered towards Snape. Remus knew what was about to happen but Snape obviously didn't. The cauldron tipped and the contents of the potion spilled out onto Snapes head. The cauldron hit the floor with a 'clunk' which made Caleb look up. 

"What on earth is going on?!" he yelled. The marauders started shaking with silent laughter as Snape turned a violent shade of orange. "Who did this!?" Caleb asked, still extremely angry. The rest of the class was laughing under their tables except for Sirius who quickly hid his wand. 

"BLACK!? Caleb screeched. "Yes sir?" Sirius asked innocently, smiling cheerfully. Remus couldn't help but think how sweet he looked while he did that. "YOU DID THIS! DETENTION!! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Caleb hollered. Sirius grinned when Caleb turned around. "It was worth it though". 

Sirius received detention for Friday at 8 o'clock but he didn't seem to care. "Argh, I'm starving. Can we go and get some dinner?" Sirius asked when all the marauders where in the common room. "Yeah sure" they all replied.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room…. 

Snape sat in his common room by the fire which seemed to have no effect on the freezing room. He was still slightly orange but Professor Caleb assured him it would go away after a few hours when the recovery potion had kicked in.  'Those bastards are going to be so sorry they messed with me' thought Snape bitterly. 'How dare Black make a fool of me and not to mention those pricks Potter and Pettigrew. And Lupin…' 

Snape couldn't think of anything bad to say about Remus. He'd never really done anything wrong to him and he always seemed so quiet, so innocent and so beautiful. 'Beautiful? Where on earth did that come from?'  

Back in the Gryffindor common room…

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall, I'm just going to put these in my room" Remus said, showing them his books. "Ok, sure you don't want us to wait?" Sirius asked. "Nah, that's ok" Remus replied, smiling. The three of them left and Remus hurried up the stairs and dropped his books on his bed. 

He left through the portrait hole and made his way to the Great hall. While he walked, he began to think about his day. 'Why do I feel weird inside every time I'm close to Sirius? I've felt strange around him before but not like this…' Remus walked into the Great Hall and saw a big group of girls crowded around someone. He walked closer and saw that it was Sirius surrounded by giggling girls and he also had two girls on his arms. 

"Hey Rem, it seems I have a bit of fan club" Sirius said playfully. Remus felt a different emotion than what he had before and it wasn't nice. All he could look at was Sirius' arms entwined with these _girls' arms. "Bit of a flirt isn't he?" James said. Remus turned to face James and Peter but he knew he had tears trying to escape his eyes. _

"What's wrong?" James asked with concern. "I…" Remus began but he couldn't stand being there any longer. He ran out of the Great Hall trying to fight back the tears. 

Sirius looked over at James and Peter, expecting to see Remus but he couldn't. He fought his way out of the crowd of girls to talk to them. "Where's Remus?" he asked worriedly. "He got upset for some reason and left" Peter answered. "I'm going to go find him" Sirius said. "No, I will" James said, walking out of the hall.     

He walked back to the common room and saw Remus sitting in a chair with his      hands supporting his head. "What's the matter?" James asked. Remus looked up with a tear stained face. James sat next to him and put an arm around him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. "Not really" Remus replied. The next moment, Sirius and Peter entered. "What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked with concern. "Nothing really" Remus said, staring at the floor. "Why did you leave so quickly?" Sirius said, kneeling in front of Remus and lifting up his chin so he was looking at him. "I just didn't feel well" Remus replied, staring into Sirius' deep blue eyes. "Oh, ok" Sirius said and Remus could have sworn there was disappointment in his voice. 

---------------------------

A/N: Another chapter finished! Please review. 


	3. Truth or Dare

Chapter three – Truth or Dare

On a clear skied Friday morning, Sirius awoke earlier than usual but he couldn't understand why. He had been having a peculiar dream about the moon shining upon the grass and the stars joining in the sky. Why he had been dreaming about moons and stars, he didn't know but it had confused him greatly. 

He glanced over at James' bed and noticed that he was not there. 'Must be already at breakfast. There was me thinking I'd gotten up early' Sirius thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Sirius dressed himself and dried his silky, black hair with a drying spell. 

There was suddenly a strange noise from Remus' bed which included creaking and squirming. Sirius hurried over, pulled the curtains open and saw Remus squirming and twitching in his sleep. Panicking that he might harm himself, Sirius quickly shook Remus awake. 

"Remus! Remus! Wake up!" Sirius yelled. Remus made one last twitch and jerked awake. "Huh?" he said puzzled when he saw Sirius' kind face looking at him. "You were having a nightmare" Sirius explained. Remus seemed to be out of breath and he was extremely pale. 

Without thinking, Sirius began stroking Remus' brown hair gently. "Shh, it's ok. It's all over now" Sirius said soothingly, still stroking Remus' hair. Remus closed his eyes in contentment as Sirius' gentle hand caressed his hair. "Hey! Are you guys coming to breakfast?" James' voice yelled from down the stairs. 

Sirius and Remus snapped back to reality and Sirius jumped up. "Yeah! Be there in a minute mate!" Sirius yelled back. "I'm going to get dressed" Remus announced. "Um yeah ok" Sirius replied awkwardly. When Remus was in the bathroom, Sirius began hitting himself in the head. 

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" he said between hitting himself. The bathroom door opened and Sirius stopped abruptly. "I'll meet you at breakfast, ok?" Remus said. "Yeah ok" Sirius replied. The door closed again and Sirius began hitting himself again. 

"Hi Padfoot" James said as Sirius walked into the common room. "Hey" he said quietly. 'If only James knew what he interrupted'. "Are you ok Sirius? Your forehead looks a little red" Peter said. "Oh" Sirius said, touching his forehead. "Don't know how that happened". 

"Is Remus coming down?" James asked. "He said to meet him at breakfast" Sirius replied, blushing at the mention of Remus' name. While the three of them walked down to the Great hall, Sirius couldn't help but wonder what on earth was going on. 

'First, I get all weird when I see him topless. Then I hope he was jealous by me flirting with those girls and now I start stroking his hair! What is going on?!' Sirius thought. Sirius bumped into a tall figure which he recognised as Snape. "Watch where you're going Black" Snape spat.  Sirius could have sworn he seemed more irritable than normal as he stormed away with his black robes billowing behind him. 

James looked at Sirius with a confused expression. "That's odd" he said. "What is?" Sirius asked, puzzled. "Usually you have something nasty to say to Snape or at least give him look but you did nothing" James said, then he laughed. "Sorry, you must be growing!" he said. Sirius laughed but knew the real reason he didn't say anything was because he had his own problems to think about right now. 

Sirius had just begun to eat his toast when Remus arrived and sat next to him. "Hi, sorry I took so long" Remus said. "That's alright mate, are you going to eat anything?" James asked, seeing Remus ignore the plate of food in front of him. "I'm not really hungry" Remus replied. "You have to eat something" Sirius said with concern. Remus looked at him deeply and said: "Thanks but I don't really feel up to it" he smiled warmly at Sirius and took a swig of the pumpkin juice in front of him. 

The morning went by as normal without any incidents and by lunchtime, the marauders where found sitting under a large oak tree. "What are we doing tonight then?" James asked his friends.  "I can't do anything. I have detention, remember?" Sirius asked. "Oh yeah, where do you have that?" Peter questioned. "In Caleb's classroom. That's going to be a lot of fun" Sirius said sarcastically. 

While James, Peter and Sirius were talking, Remus sat silently in his own thoughts. 'Why was Sirius like that this morning? It was almost as though… No! I can't even think that. It's not true; he's been pretending nothings happened all day so what am I supposed to think? I could ask him about it but that would lead to awkward questions, he might start thinking it meant something to me. But I think it did…'  

"Remus…?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "What? Oh sorry" Remus said, realising that Sirius had been talking to him without his knowing. "Moony, why are you being so quiet?" Sirius asked. "Aren't I usually?" Remus replied. "Not like this. Is there something wrong?" Sirius questioned with concern. 

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go to the library. See you in Transfiguration" Remus said, getting up and leaving the puzzled marauders. "I don't care what he says, there's definitely something bothering him" Sirius said. 

Remus was quiet for the remainder of the day but know one knew why. After dinner, Sirius made his way to the dungeons and Peter, James and Remus went back to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius wrapped his cloak around his body tightly as the dungeons were quite cold. He arrived to see Caleb sitting at his desk writing a letter. 

"Ah Mr Black, here for your detention I presume?" Caleb asked. "Yes sir" Sirius replied, deciding not to be cheeky for once. "Good. You have to clean the tables with those" Caleb said, pointing at a bucket full of water with a sponge next to it. "No magic. I'll be back in an hour" Caleb said and he left the room and left Sirius by himself. 

Sirius picked up the sponge and plunged it into the bucket of water and began cleaning the tables. "This is going to take a while" he muttered to himself. Whilst he cleaned, he thought about Remus and what happened this morning. 'Why do I feel so weird around him? I always get a weird feeling in my stomach every time I'm close to him. This morning was strange, I felt as though I wanted to hug or kiss him. When did this start happening?'  Sirius shook these thoughts out of his head and carried on cleaning. 

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room…

"I'm bored" James announced. "Me too" Peter replied. "What can we do though?" Remus asked, putting his book down. "Hmmm…" Peter said. "Hey, we're about to play truth or dare. Do you three want to join in?" Lily said to James, Peter and Remus. "Yeah ok" they replied in union.  

The three of them sat in a circle which also included Lily and her friends Amanda, Kieran, Tylon and a few other Gryffindor sixth years. "Who wants to go first?" Lily asked. "I will" said James. "Lily, truth or dare" he asked. "Because you're a marauder and I don't trust you, I'll take truth" Lily said. "Ok" James said and taking a deep breath he said: "Who do you like?"

Lily blushed and looked at the floor. "Do I really have to tell?" she asked. "Yes" replied Amanda. "I'm sure James would love to know" she added, winking. Lily glared at her but she smiled. "Ok, fine. James I like you. Next person" Lily said in a rush. "You like me?" James asked, blushing slightly. "Yeah" Lily replied with a smile. "Didn't you notice?" she asked. "No…" James said trailing off. 

"Anyway, Amanda. Truth or dare?" Lily asked. "Dare" Amanda said with a smirk. "Ok, I'll get you back for that comment you made a minute ago. Kiss Kieran and I want to see some tongues!" Lily said, laughing. "Fine" said Amanda, turning red. She moved closer to Kieran and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Done" she announced when they had broken free. 

"Ok, Tylon. Truth or dare?" Amanda asked. The arrogant but friendly Tylon replied with: "dare". "Ok, you see that 7th year over there?" Amanda asked. Everyone turned around and looked in the direction Amanda was pointing in. A seventh year girl with long, blond hair was sitting in the corner reading her history of magic book and twirling her silky hair between her fingers. 

"You have to go and ask her out. Say whatever you want but you have to ask her" said Amanda. "Ok, I accept" Tylon said, strutting over to the girl. Everyone watched as Tylon began talking to the girl and smiling. She however, looked outraged and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone laughed as Tylon took his seat next to Amanda and put his hand to his face. "Ow". 

"Ok, my turn now. James, truth or dare?" Tylon asked. "Dare" James said. Tylon charmed a chess piece on a nearby table into a can of whip cream. "Little trick my father taught me" Tylon said. "Spray this on the top of your head" he said to James. 

James took the can of whip cream and sprayed it all over his head. Everyone laughed at him because he looked like Father Christmas. "Ok, Remus. Truth or dare?" James asked. "Truth" Remus replied. "What's been bothering you?" James asked. Remus suddenly became slightly nervous as everyone in the circle was staring at him. 

The portrait opened and Sirius entered looking quite tired. "Hi everyone. What you doing?" Sirius asked. "Truth or dare, want to join in?" James asked. "Ok" Sirius said, taking a seat next to Peter. "Whose turn is it?" he asked. "Mine. But you can have it, I'm going to bed" Remus said, standing up and walking up the stairs. 

James looked after him perplexed but just shrugged and turned to Sirius. "I guess it's your turn then" he said. "Ok, James. Truth or dare?" Sirius asked. "Dare" James said. "Ok, nice hair by the way. Anyway, you have to skip through the corridor with your pants on your head" Sirius said, smiling evilly. "Damn you Sirius" James said. 

James went upstairs briefly and came back with his pants on his head. The group went out into the corridor and watched James skip looking very funny with his pants on his head. They all went back into the common room and sat back down and continued with the game. 

"Alright Sirius, truth or dare?" James asked. "Dare" Sirius said. "Ok, tomorrow at breakfast. You have to go up to Snape, slap his ass and say: "kinky little bugger aren't I?" James replied. Everyone in the circle laughed hysterically, even Sirius. "Ok mate, fair enough. Lily, truth or dare?" Sirius asked. "Uh… dare" Lily replied. 

"I want you to sit on James' lap and kiss him" Sirius said. Lily blushed slightly but went over to James (who thought it was best to sit on a chair) and sat on his lap. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately and when they broke apart, Lily took a little bit of the whip cream off his head and licked it. Funnily enough, Lily did not leave from James' lap. 

"Sirius, truth or dare" Lily asked. Before Sirius replied, Remus walked down the staircase. "Sorry, forgot my book" he muttered. "Are you ok Remus?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Remus replied. Remus turned and went back up the staircase. 

"Truth" Sirius said to Lily. "Ok, do you like anyone?" she asked. Sirius looked up the staircase Remus had just gone up. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm beginning to". 

------------------------------

A/N: What did you think of that? Please review! 


	4. Can't hide forever

Chapter four – Can't hide forever

Sirius went to bed a little while after Remus. No one seemed to have noticed that he was talking about Remus when he made his little comment and many asked: "Who's the lucky girl?" He had never felt this way for a girl and began to wonder whether he had always been gay. 

He had always been close friends with Remus but Sirius had never dreamed of the fact that someday, he would feel like this about him. As he slipped into his four poster bed, he looked over at Remus and whispered into the darkness. "If only you knew". Then he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Remus woke up to an empty dorm room. 'That's strange' he thought to himself. 'I'm never the last one to wake up'. He had a quick wash and dressed himself in normal clothes because it was a Saturday. 

He walked down the stairs to the Great Hall deep in thought. His mind travelled back to last night during the truth or dare game. Unaware to everyone downstairs, Remus had waited and listened to the game. He heard Lily ask Sirius if he likes anyone and heard his reply of: "I'm not sure but I think I'm beginning to". 

Those nine words tore into Remus' heart and soul. How could Sirius like someone else? He stood no chance now, not that he ever did before. Sirius liked a girl. Who? Remus didn't know. Everyone had asked Sirius who the lucky girl was but Sirius wouldn't say. After that, Remus had had enough and ran upstairs to cry himself to sleep. 

He may not have admitted it until now but Remus knew he had feelings for Sirius. Deep, uncontrollable feelings that Remus couldn't understand. He had never felt this way about anyone and it was all very new to him. Being a werewolf had made Remus very lonely and he didn't think anyone could ever love him. Remus had accepted that but now that he liked Sirius, he wasn't sure how he felt anymore.  

"Hey Moony" James said cheerfully when Remus took his seat at the Gryffindor table. "Are you ok? Your eyes look awfully red" Peter asked with concern. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well" Remus replied. "Are you worried about the full moon?" James asked in an undertone so only Remus and Peter could hear. "Yeah" Remus said. He wasn't completely lying, he was worried about the full moon but he was more worried about his feelings for Sirius. 

"Hang on" Remus said, realising something. "Where is Sirius? He wasn't in bed". "I thought he was with you. He must of just gone for a walk or something" James replied, then he smiled. "Did you know he likes someone? He won't say who though" James said. "Oh" Remus said, trying to sound surprised. He felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes were prickling. 

"Are you ok?" James asked Remus. "Yeah, I'm fine" Remus managed to say. "Oh! There's Sirius" Peter said. Sirius walked over and sat next to James. "Hi" he said, but the usual cheerful tone in his voice wasn't there. "Hey Sirius" James replied. 

The four of them ate their breakfast, talking happily. Remus and Sirius kept looking up at each other but they didn't meet each others gaze. "What do you want to do today?" James asked the others. "Quidditch?" Sirius suggested with a wide smile which made Remus' heart melt. "Ok, we can use apples as Quaffles" James replied.

"I don't think I'll join you" Remus said, looking at the table. "Why? You always used to like coming and watching. You even have a go yourself sometimes!" Sirius said. "I don't really feel up to it today" Remus murmured, standing up. "See you guys later" he added and he left the Great Hall. 

James, Sirius and Peter watched his retreating back leaving and they seemed quite puzzled. Sirius couldn't help but wonder that there was something bothering Remus. He seemed so unhappy and when Remus was unhappy, Sirius felt the same. 

"I'm sure he's fine" James said, answering everyone's thoughts. "Yeah" Sirius replied, still unsure. "Let's go and play Quidditch" he added, but he didn't seem as excited about playing as he had before. The three of them left and went to collect their brooms from their common room, Remus wasn't there. 

They made their way to the grounds and Sirius and James rose into the air whilst Peter took a seat in the stands and began watching them. Sirius loved the feeling of flying again with the wind blowing his dark hair, but he couldn't help but feel empty inside. Remus always used to watch them when they did this, what had changed? 

Remus made his way to the library to catch up on a bit of reading. Sitting at one of the tables, he saw Severus deeply engrossed in a book. Remus was never the one to hold grudges even though he should after the way Severus had talked to him. He walked over to him anyway and took a seat near him. 

"Hello Severus" he said cheerfully. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and seemed quite surprised to see Remus there. "Not with your friends I see?" Severus stated in a toneless voice. "They've gone to play Quidditch" Remus replied. "What are you reading?" he added. 

"An advanced guide to potions" Severus replied. "Sounds fascinating. You must really like potions then?" Remus asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm considering becoming a teacher of potions when I leave school" he said. Remus smiled warmly at him and Severus suddenly became uncomfortable.  

"I'd better go now. I have other things to do" Severus said, standing. "Ok, goodbye Severus" Remus said brightly. "Bye" he said meekly and with the last swish of his cloak, he was gone. 

Severus walked along the corridor suddenly feeling very happy. Remus had actually spoken to him, as a person. He wasn't nasty to him, he didn't turn him yellow. He actually had a real conversation with him. That was one of the reasons why Severus liked Remus so much, he wasn't like his friends. 

'I can't carry on liking him' he thought to himself. 'What would my mother and father say if they knew I had feelings for a half-breed who happens to be male? They would disown me if they knew I was gay. They have always wanted me to find a nice pure blood witch to settle down with. I can't let anyone find out about this… Ever'. 

Once Sirius and James had decided they had done enough flying for the day, the three of them went to the Great Hall for some lunch. "There you are Remus" James said, taking a seat opposite him. Peter sat next to James and Sirius was about to sit next to Remus when he had a weird feeling. 

"Um, I just remembered that I've left something which I'll need in the common room. See you later!" he said and he was off. Sirius felt very stupid doing that but being that close to Remus was unbearable. 'Why does he make me feel this way?' Sirius asked himself. 'If I keep acting this way though, someone will figure it out'. 

Sirius laughed at himself and turned back in the direction of the Great Hall. But because he turned so quickly, he didn't notice the person behind him. He bumped into them and they fell onto the floor. Sirius looked down and blushed when he saw Remus. 

"Sorry" he muttered, holding out his hand. Remus took it and was pulled to his feet. They found themselves extremely close to each other and became very awkward. "There you are!" a voice said from behind them and they jumped away from each other. 

They turned and saw that the voice belonged to James. Peter was staring into space and James was looking curiously at them both. Sirius and Remus both blushed a dark shade of red which caused James to be even more confused. "Are you coming with Peter and me? We're going down near the lake" James asked. 

"Ok" Remus replied. Sirius felt very awkward and said: "I'll meet you three there later. I'm going to get something to eat first" Sirius said. "Oh, did you get the thing you wanted from your room?" James asked. "What thing?" Sirius said without thinking. 

"Sirius what's-" James began but Sirius cut him off. "Sorry, I really have to go. I'm starving" Sirius said and then he left. Sirius went to the Great Hall to eat whilst Remus, James and Peter went to the lake. 

"Is there something you and Sirius aren't telling us?" James asked Remus. "No, course not" Remus said, feeling very awkward once again. "Ok…" James said, still sounding unsure. 

Sirius met them there a while later but sat quite far away from Remus. They stayed there talking until they decided to go back to the common room before dinner. 

"You two go ahead. I just want to speak to Sirius for a second" James said to Remus and Peter. When they had both left, James turned to Sirius. "I asked Remus this earlier but he didn't give me a truthful answer. Sirius, is there something you two are keeping from me and Peter?" James asked seriously. Sirius looked at him and knew there was no point lying to him. He could see through anyone's lies. 

"Ok, there is but it's more to do with me than Remus. I don't know why he's acting different" Sirius said. James motioned for Sirius and him to sit down, which they did. "Ok, what is it?" James asked. "Um…" Sirius said, wondering where to begin. 

"For a little while now, I've kind of um, had um, feelings for…" Sirius said. "Who?" James asked curiously. "Remus" Sirius said quietly. James was quiet for a moment then said: "I thought there was something like that going on between you two". Sirius looked up, surprised. 

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?" Sirius asked. "I'm not sure. I wanted one of you to tell me yourselves" James replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't too sure of my feelings until now" Sirius said, staring at the floor. 

"It's ok mate. But you know what you have to do now?" James said. Sirius looked up curiously and shook his head. "You have to tell him" James said. "What?!" Sirius replied, shocked. "Tell him! How can I tell him? He'd reject me!" he said. "You won't know that until you try. You have to tell him" James said. 

"Bit rich coming from you. You won't tell Lily how you feel so why should I tell Remus?" Sirius asked. "Good point. Ok Sirius, I'll make a deal with you. I tell Lily how I feel then you have to tell Remus how you feel" James replied smugly. "Ok" Sirius said, standing when James did and shaking his hand. "Deal"

"Good" James replied, smiling. "Let's go to dinner now" he added. Sirius' smile fell though when James wasn't looking. His face turned slightly white when he realised what he would have to do. 

-----------------------------

A/N: Another chapter finished, yay me! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and please carry on! 


	5. Trying to tell him

Chapter five – Trying to tell him 

"Hey Sirius, you know what I forgot about?" James asked Monday morning during breakfast. "What?" Sirius asked after taking a big bite of his toast. "You never did your dare" James replied. "Oh, I thought you had forgotten about that" Sirius said. 

"I had until now" James replied with a smirk. "Well, I would do it but it's an old dare" Sirius said coolly. "It was only a couple of days ago! Besides, I dare you again" James said, wondering how Sirius was going to get himself out of this one. "Fine, I'll do it. Where is Snivellus?" Sirius asked. 

"Over there" replied James, pointing to the doors of the Great Hall. "Ok, wish me luck" Sirius said before standing. James made sure the other Gryffindors nearby were watching as Sirius made his way over to Snape. 

"Hello there Severus" Sirius said politely. Severus eyed his suspiciously. "What's got into you Black?" he snarled. "Oh nothing really" Sirius said, edging closer to him. Before Severus knew what was going to happen, Sirius hit him playfully across his ass. 

"Oooh I am sorry" Sirius said whilst the Gryffindors roared with laughter. "Kinky little bugger aren't I?" Severus walked away quickly with an angry expression on his face. "Well done mate. That was a classic!" James said to Sirius as he took his seat next to him. 

Even Sirius thought it had been quite funny. He looked up at Remus and noticed that he was not laughing along with the others and seemed to stabbing his egg with his fork a little bit more than was necessary. 

The morning went by as normal and people were still laughing over the incident at breakfast. Remus however, still seemed rather upset about it. The marauders and a few over Gryffindors were found at lunchtime on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. 

They would never go in of course in broad daylight but it was a nice dark place to talk. "I still can't believe what you did at breakfast, Sirius. I'd never have the guts to go anywhere near Snape's ass" Tylon said. "I did have to wash my hands a lot afterwards but I think it was worth it" Sirius replied with a cheeky smile. 

"I've got to go" Remus said quietly, standing up and leaving quickly. Sirius watched him leave and felt rather confused. "Sirius, I need to talk to you" James said in an undertone whilst the others were talking and laughing. 

"Ok, see you later Peter. I've got to talk to James for a minute" Sirius said. But Peter merely nodded and seemed to be more interested in the 5th year girl who was talking to him. She had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. Sirius laughed to himself and followed James away from the crowd. 

"I think you've upset Remus" James said to Sirius when they were out of earshot of everyone else. "How?" Sirius asked, confused. "I think it's a bit obvious Sirius, you saw how jealous he looked when you finished your dare" James said. 

Sirius' stomach fluttered pleasantly. Jealous? Remus was jealous? Did that mean he liked him? "Jealous…" Sirius repeated blankly. "Yes Sirius. I think you need to tell him quickly how you feel" James said. "But you've got to tell Lily first" Sirius replied.

"This is more important. I'll tell Lily after you tell Remus" James replied. "How do I know you will?" Sirius asked. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one" James replied. "Ok, I'll try and tell him" Sirius said. 

After lunch was over, the marauders made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Today they were studying Streeler's. Streeler's are giant snails that change colour on an hourly basis and its venom has the ability to kill Horklumps. 

"When are you going to do it?" James asked Sirius whilst he was feeding his Streeler. "When the moment is right" replied Sirius. Truthfully, Sirius didn't think any moment would be right, he just said that to shut James up. Unfortunately, it didn't work.   

"I think you should ask him to meet you somewhere, then you can tell him privately" James said. "Ok, fine. Where would you suggest?" Sirius asked. "How about the Astronomy tower" James suggested. "You've been thinking about this haven't you?" Sirius asked with a smirk. 

"Well, I have actually. But you can't expect me to listen during Potions can you? What else am I supposed to do?" James replied. Sirius laughed quietly. "I'll ask Remus to meet me at the Astronomy tower after dinner tonight. Happy?" Sirius asked. "Very" James replied. 

What the two of them didn't notice was that a certain Slytherin with greasy, black hair had been listening to their conversation and had plans of his own…

Sirius entered the Great Hall for dinner and took a seat next to Remus. "Um Rem…" Sirius began quietly. Remus looked up and studied Sirius curiously. "Yes?" he asked. "Could you… um, meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at about eight?" Sirius asked nervously. 

"Yeah sure, but can I ask why?" Remus said, trying to hide how happy he felt that Sirius wanted to meet him in private. "I just need to talk to about something. It's quite important" Sirius replied. "Ok" Remus said and he ate his dinner feeling relatively happier than he had all day. 

"I'm going to the library. See you later" Remus said, standing. "See you Moony" James said. Once Remus had left the Great Hall, Sirius turned to James. He was about to say something when he realised Peter was still there. "Oooh there's Penny. See you guys later" Peter said, standing and walking over to his new 'friend'. 

"Ah good he's gone" Sirius said. "Oh that's friendly Padfoot" James said, laughing slightly. "No, I don't mean it like that. I need to talk to you" Sirius said. "Ok, what is it?" James asked, even though he already knew what it would be about. 

"I'm meeting Remus in about 45 minutes and I'm scared shitless" Sirius replied. James laughed at his comment. "It's not funny" Sirius said, blushing slightly. This made James laugh even more. 

"Yes it is. I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black, Hogwarts biggest flirt, would be scared to ask someone out" James said. "Well I am. My stomach feels like it's in knots. I don't like this feeling" Sirius replied. 

"Just try and calm yourself down and you'll feel better" James replied. "No I won't! Why did I ask to meet Moony? What on earth am I going to say to him?" Sirius questioned. "How about: Hi Remus, I just want to tell you that I'm in l-" James began but was stopped mid sentence when Sirius put a hand over his mouth. 

"Ssh, someone might hear you" Sirius said, removing his hand. "Ok, ok. But haven't you planned what you're going to say?" James asked. "Not really" Sirius replied, running a hand through his silky black hair. "I'm sure I'll think of something when I get there" he added. 

Remus sat in the library trying to read but he could barely concentrate on what he was reading. He really wanted to know what Sirius wanted to talk to him about. It could be hardly anything but then why would he want to see him in private? 

Remus looked around the deserted library. He guessed that people were still in the Great Hall or in their common rooms. Remus visited the library often but it was a rare occasion that he was all by himself. Usually Severus would be here as well. 'I wonder where he is…' Remus thought to himself. 

At quarter to eight, Sirius made his way to the Astronomy tower and arrived to see Remus wasn't there yet. He paced up and down quietly, knowing that if a teacher saw him, he'd most likely get detention for loitering. About five minutes later, Remus appeared and Sirius felt the same weird feeling he had felt earlier. 

"Hey Rem" Sirius said nervously. "Hi" Remus replied, walking closer to him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Remus asked. "Well… I, um… I" Sirius stuttered. 'I knew I should have planned what to say' Sirius thought angrily. Sirius looked up into Remus' beautiful amber eyes.  

That's when he knew. Remus was perfect for him and now it was the perfect time to tell him. "Remus, for a while now I've-" Sirius was cut off short when a panting Tylon appeared in front of them. 

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Tylon said, looking at Remus. "Why? What is it?" Remus asked, slightly annoyed at what Tylon had interrupted. "Someone broke into our dorm room and trashed all your things. It must have been a Slytherin or something because who else would do that?" Tylon said. 

"But they don't know our password" Sirius said. "They must have watched someone enter earlier today or something. You'd better come quick Remus; your bed's a big mess". 

Remus looked at Sirius and did not want to leave without finding out what he wanted to tell him. Sirius however, felt as though the moment was ruined. "You go ahead. I'll talk to you another time" Sirius said, disappointment visible in his tone. "Are you sure?" Remus asked, hoping he wasn't. "Yeah go on" Sirius replied. Tylon and Remus hurried back and Sirius sighed. 

'I was so close to telling him. Damn that person who wrecked Remus' room' Sirius thought as he made his way back to the common room. In the shadows lurked a smiling Severus Snape who seemed very happy at the interruption. 

------------------------------

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it wasn't very long but hopefully the next one will be longer. Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	6. Actions speak louder than words

Chapter six – Actions speak louder than words

Sirius went to bed that night feeling extremely disappointed. He had been so close to telling Remus only to have been interrupted. Would he ever get another opportunity like that? The atmosphere had seemed so perfect but everything was ruined. Why did Remus' room have to be trashed the same day he was going to tell him? Why couldn't it have happened tomorrow, next week or never? 

Sirius sighed heavily and was about to close his eyes until he heard someone enter the room and turn the light on. 

"What the hell happened in here?" said a voice that was unmistakably James'. Sirius pulled back his curtains to talk to his friend. "Someone trashed Remus' belongings; he's sleeping downstairs for the night" Sirius replied. "Where's Pete?" James asked, noticing that Sirius and him were the only people in the room. 

"With Penny. He left a note" Sirius said. "Oh ok" James said and then he remembered something suddenly. "What happened with Remus?" he asked. Sirius hung his head. "Nothing. I didn't get the chance to tell him. Tylon came and told us his room had been trashed before I had the chance to" he replied, disappointment visible in his voice.  

James sat next to Sirius on his bed. "Oh I'm sorry mate. There's always next time!" James said comfortingly. "Maybe, but I'm not sure there's going to be a next time" Sirius replied dully. "What do you mean?" James asked, concerned. "I don't think I can try to again, I was so nervous tonight. Maybe I wasn't meant to tell him" Sirius replied. 

"You can't say that. You'll find another opportunity to tell him and I'll help you" said James. "Thanks mate" Sirius replied, still sounding unsure that there would be another opportunity. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed now" James announced. "Ok, me too. Night" Sirius said. "Night" James replied. 

Remus awoke the next morning in the Gryffindor common room on a comfortable sofa. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Sirius entered the room. Remus' stomach fluttered. Maybe Sirius would tell him now what he wanted to say last night. 

"Hey Rem, did you have a nice sleep?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I'm sorry about last night; do you still want to talk to me?" Remus asked hopefully. "No, it's ok. It wasn't that important" Sirius lied. "Oh, ok" Remus said, disappointed. "See you at breakfast" Sirius said, leaving through the portrait hole. 

James listened to this conversation on the stairs and sighed. "Can't find the right opportunity, yeah right" he muttered quietly. He made his way down the stairs and saw Remus sitting in the common room staring blankly at the portrait hole. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked, already knowing the answer. "Nothing really. I just feel as though there's something Sirius isn't telling me" Remus replied. "I'm sure he'll explain eventually" James said. "Yeah… I better get dressed now. See you later" Remus said, walking upstairs. "Can you find your clothes ok?" James asked. "I hope so" Remus replied, disappearing up the stairs. 

When James entered the Great Hall, he took a seat next to Sirius and hit him on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Sirius asked, rubbing the place where James had hit him. "I heard you this morning, talking to Remus. Why didn't you tell him? He even asked you and you didn't!" James replied.

 "I don't know, it just didn't seem right" Sirius answered. James rolled his eyes in annoyance. "When is it going to feel right?" he asked. "I'll let you know" Sirius replied, buttering his toast. A few minutes later, Remus and Peter arrived. "Hey, when did you get in last night?" Sirius asked Peter once Peter and Remus had sat down. 

Peter blushed crimson. "About one" he answered quietly. "Oooh what have you been up to?" James asked, winking. Peter blushed deeper and was about to reply until Penny walked over and kissed his cheek. "See you on our date tonight" she said sweetly. "Ok" Peter replied, kissing her softly on the lips. Once Penny had left, Remus, Sirius and James started laughing. 

"Shut up u lot" Peter said jokingly. "I don't see you three with girlfriends" he added, making the three of them fall silent. "Well, I am getting there. I'm telling Lily soon as long as someone else keeps his part of the deal" James said, looking at Sirius.

Sirius glared at him whilst James merely smiled cheekily. "What are you two talking about?" Remus asked curiously. "Nothing, right James?" Sirius said, blushing slightly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Let me just say Sirius, if you don't do it soon, I will" James replied. 

"Ok fine, I'll do it later" Sirius replied. Remus and Peter looked utterly bewildered. "What on earth are you two talking about?" Peter asked. "Don't worry about it" Sirius said. The subject was dropped but Remus was still immensely curious. "Come on, we have defence against the dark arts" James said once everyone had finished eating. 

While James was sitting in class, he couldn't help but be lost in his own thoughts. 'Why couldn't Sirius have told Remus that night? Why did someone trash his room the very same night he was going to tell him? Hang on… That seems a bit suspicious. Why not any other night, any other time? Was it just a coincidence or was it planned especially so their talk was interrupted?'

James pondered this for a while and then thought: 'Who trashed his room in the first place? Maybe someone overheard me and Sirius talking and decided to plan something. The main question is who…' 

James looked around the room and he saw Sirius staring at Remus with much adoration. He smiled to himself and carried on looking around the room. His hazel eyes fell on Snape, whom he noticed was also staring at Remus. 'Oh my god. Snape likes Remus! What if he heard mine and Sirius' discussion and got jealous so he decided to plan something?'  (A/N: I know he's jumping to conclusions but he is a very smart person)

James thought back to last night. 'I don't remember seeing him at dinner…' He knew that he would have to ask him about it. When lunch arrived, James made his way over to Snape who had just entered the Great Hall. "I need to talk to you" he said stiffly. 

Snape seemed surprised but nodded and led James away from the Great Hall. "What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked coldly, his lip curling. "I just want to know, did you have anything to do with Remus' room being trashed?" James asked. "Why would you think that?" Snape asked. 

"Because I saw you staring at Remus and I also don't recall seeing you at dinner that evening" James replied. Snape paled slightly. "Why don't you prove it" he snarled. "I think I just did" James said. "You are too meddlesome for your own good" Snape replied. 

"I know that, but it does come in handy sometimes" James said. Snape glared at him and walked into the Great Hall. James smiled at his retreating back. He knew that he wouldn't be able to prove it was Snape but discovering his secret love for Remus was something he could use to his advantage… 

By the end of the day, James and Sirius were found in their dorm room playing exploding snap, it was too crowded in the common room. Peter was on his date with Penny and Remus was no where to be seen. "What time is it?" Sirius asked James. "Eight" James replied. 

"Ok, it's a bit dark outside isn't it" Sirius said. "Yeah… Sirius, there's something I need to tell you" James said. "Ok, what is it?" Sirius asked. "Well, I'm beginning to suspect that Snape was the one who trashed Remus' room" James replied. 

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled, standing. "That slimy git! It's all his fault I didn't get to tell Remus!" Sirius said angrily. "I know. I asked him about it and he did his whole: 'prove it' routine" James said. "But why? Also, how did you suspect him?" Sirius asked, curiously. 

"Well, I saw him staring at Remus and-" James began but he was cut off by Sirius. "HE WHAT!? HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO STARE AT HIM! THAT'S WHAT I DO!" Sirius yelled, but then he suddenly blushed at what he had just blurted out. 

"Don't worry, I saw you looking at him in the same way. I think Snape does like Remus and I don't think he'll stop until he gets him, you know how his mind works" James said. "No! He will not have Remus" Sirius said sharply. "You better find him first then, check the map" James replied. 

Sirius searched through his trunk and found the Marauders map. He scanned it with his finger and he saw 'Remus Lupin' underneath a tree by the lake. Throwing the map down, Sirius ran outside leaving James to smile to himself. 

'I don't doubt that Snape likes Remus but I don't think he'd do anything else about it. Besides, Remus would never have him. It was just good to see Sirius finally fired up enough to tell him' James thought, smirking. 

Sirius found Remus just where the map had said and he sat down next to him. "Hey Padfoot" Remus said cheerfully. "Hi, what are you doing out here?" Sirius asked. "Just thinking" Remus said, staring up into the sky. Sirius noticed the bright glittering stars above him and the crescent moon. 

"I'm happy when the moon is like that" Remus said. "It must be hard for you" Sirius said. Remus turned to look at him. "It is. I dread it happening for weeks and then it's over after a night and I'm relieved. But then I dread the next one" Remus said sadly, turning his gaze back to the sky. Without thinking. Sirius put a comforting arm around him. 

Remus looked at him in surprise. "Remus, there's something I need to tell you, I-". Sirius was cut off by Remus' finger on his lips. "Sssh, don't speak". Remus pulled Sirius closer and their mouths met in a soft kiss. 

---------------------------

A/N: Awww I'm quite happy about how that chapter turned out! Please review, thanks! 


	7. Cheerful canines and a disgruntled stag

Chapter seven – Cheerful canines and a disgruntled stag

When they broke apart, Sirius felt very awkward. "Um well, that was um…" Sirius stammered. Remus smiled at him warmly which made Sirius' heart melt. "Are we a couple now?" Remus asked nervously, staring at the floor. "Yeah, if you want to be" Sirius replied, grinning. 

"Of course I do! But what do we tell people?" Remus asked. Sirius' grin faded slightly. "Let's wait until we tell everyone. Maybe we should just tell James and Peter for now" Sirius replied. "Sounds good to me" Remus answered. 

They smiled sweetly at each other but all was silent except for the gentle breeze rustling the leaves. "So, what do we do now?" Remus asked after a while. "How about…" Sirius began and then he pressed his lips against Remus' and gave him a longer, deeper kiss. 

James watched from his dorm room window and smiled to himself. "It's about time". 

The next morning, Sirius and Remus awoke slightly later than everyone else. While they made their way to the Great Hall, they walked hand in hand through the deserted corridor, or so they thought…

'No!' thought Snape angrily, tears trying to escape from his eyes.

When they arrived by the doors, their hands let go reluctantly and they walked in, taking their usual seats near James and Peter. James smiled knowingly at them. "Hey, you two are a bit late this morning. What have you two been up to?" James asked, winking at them. 

Sirius and Remus both blushed and Remus muttered an excuse which didn't sound plausible to James. Peter didn't seem to sound very curious as to where the two of them were as he was too busy staring at his girlfriend. "What's our first class today?" Sirius asked, changing the subject. 

"History of magic" James replied. "Oh…" Sirius said unenthusiastically. James laughed at his tone of voice. "I know what you mean mate, but at least you can get some sleep" James replied, smirking. "What are you implying?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.  

"Oh nothing" James replied unconvincingly. Sirius decided to drop it as he didn't want to talk about this in front of so many people. 

The four of them made their way to History of magic and took their normal seats at the back. After ten minutes, James, Sirius and Peter were fast asleep but Remus was still wide awake and taking notes. "Come on you three, wake up!" Remus said quietly, nudging Sirius. 

"No thank you gorgeous, I'm tired" Sirius mumbled. Peter shot up at that little comment. "Pardon?!" he said rather loudly. Sirius sat up, hoping no one had heard, luckily everyone was still in a deep stupor. Remus blushed slightly while James merely smiled with his eyes still closed. 

"Ok, here's the thing…" Sirius whispered. "Sirius and I…" Remus began, not quite knowing what to say. "Are um…" Sirius said nervously. "Going out together" James finished for them, sitting up. Sirius and Remus gave him quizzical looks. "Yeah, how did you know?" Remus asked. 

"I saw you two kissing last night" James replied. They both blushed at the thought that someone had seen them. "Ok… Peter?" Sirius asked. "Yeah?" Peter replied, still rather confused. "Are you ok with us two together?" Remus asked. Peter looked unsure for a moment but then smiled. "Yeah, whatever makes you happy". Remus and Sirius smiled back at him. "Well that's a relief!" Sirius said. 

After lunch, the marauders made their way to defence against the dark arts which they unfortunately had with the Slytherins. Sirius could have sworn Snape was giving him the evils as he walked into the room, but he ignored it and sat next to Remus. 

Remus smiled at him and slipped his hand into Sirius' under the table, they didn't let go until the end of the lesson. 

Once they had left the classroom, they made their way to Transfiguration. "Will this day ever end!?" Sirius asked, throwing his hands into the air. "Of course, but we still have another lesson to get through" replied Peter. "Damn" Sirius muttered, lying on his table. 

"Mr Black, your table is not your bed so I would advise you not to fall asleep" Professor McGonagall stated sharply. "Sorry miss" Sirius replied cheekily without any real apology. She glared sternly at him but carried on writing instructions on the board. 

Remus gazed lovingly at Sirius. He loved it when Sirius was cheeky, it made him seem so carefree and adorable. "Like what you see, love?" Sirius asked Remus. "Yes…" Remus replied. Sirius smiled at him and he wished he could kiss his soft lips at that very moment. 

The lesson finally ended and the four of them went back to the common room for a while until it was time for dinner. Everyone else had already left except for the marauders who decided to wait a while before going to dinner. Remus had seated himself on Sirius' lap and James and Peter were sitting opposite them. 

"James, I just remembered something" Sirius said, smirking. "What?" James asked, feeling puzzled. "Remember our little deal? I tell, then you tell?" Sirius replied.  "Oh…" James said, his face turning white. 

"What deal?" Remus asked. Sirius blushed slightly. "Well, I told James I um like you before we got together so he told me I had to tell you because then he'll tell Lily. Which he hasn't done yet" Sirius said, staring at James. "Aww all that trouble for me?" Remus said, kissing Sirius softly on the lips. "How sweet! Ok, I will. Happy now?" James asked. "Very" Sirius replied, grinning. 

"When are you going to do it?" Peter asked James. "After dinner. Might as well get it over and done with" James said, sighing. "I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, she did say she likes you" Remus said reassuringly. "Yeah I suppose you're right. As always…" James said smiling at his friend. "That's why he's so special" Sirius stated with a smile. 

"Thanks" Remus said, snuggling his head onto Sirius' chest. Sirius stroked Remus' hair softly before turning to James. "Can I watch you ask her?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "No" James said simply. Sirius laughed to himself and James cracked a smile. 

"Ok, let's go to dinner now" James said. "Yeah ok" the other three replied, following James out through the portrait hole. When James entered the Great Hall, he saw Lily coming towards him. "Hi James" Lily said kindly. "Sirius, Remus and Peter" she added, noticing the other three. 

"Hey" they all said except for James. "Uh… I….um" James muttered. "Are you ok, James?" Lily asked. "Uh… um… I" he stuttered. Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression. James closed his mouth and looked blankly at Lily, not quite knowing what to say. 

"Fine" she said, walking off rather annoyed. James rolled his eyes at his stupidity before following her. 

Lily rushed back in the direction of the common room, fuming. 'Why can't he even talk to me? He can at least try, it's not as though I'm scary is it! What would it be like  if we were going out together? Like that will happen anyway…'  Lily thought, brushing away a small tear. 

"What's wrong?" a voice asked  from behind her. Lily turned around and was relieved to see Tylon. "James. He's being weird again" Lily said bluntly. "Oh, you want to talk about it?" Tylon asked. "Not really" Lilly replied, leaning against the wall. 

"I just wish he liked me" Lily said. "I'm sure he does, he's just nervous" Tylon reassured her. "I guess so…" Lily said, sighing. "Come here" Tylon said, opening his arms. Lily walked over to him and Tylon gave her a tight, brotherly embrace. 

Unfortunately, a certain stag didn't see it that way… 

-----------------------------------

A/N: What did you think? Please review! Thanks. 


	8. Misunderstanding

Chapter eight – Misunderstanding 

James looked in disgust as he watched Lily and Tylon cling to each other, completely oblivious to him standing there and observing them and feeling hot, bubbling jealousy burning in the very pit of his stomach. A few moments later James couldn't handle it any more and stormed in the opposite direction back to the Great Hall. 

Before he had even reached the doors however, he bumped into Sirius and Remus whom had immediately clasped hands the second they were out of the Great Hall, hiding from the eyes which would surely have rested upon them if they had shown any sign of affection towards each other. 

"Hey you alright mate? What happened with Lily?" Sirius asked. "Don't ask" James replied bluntly, staring at the floor. "Oh no, did something go wrong?" Remus asked concern visible in his eyes. "Sorry for asking by the way" he added in a small voice. 

"It's ok. I saw her with _Tylon" James said, emphasising Tylon's name as though it was a swear word. "What were they doing?" Sirius asked curiously. "They were in the tightest embrace I have ever seen" James muttered jealously. "Oh… Maybe it was just a friendly hug or something" Remus said. "I highly doubt it" James replied quietly. _

"I'm sorry, maybe you could talk to her about it" Sirius suggested. "I'm not too sure about that. I don't want to look as though I care" James replied, his pride shining through. "Do you want me to talk to her about it?" Sirius asked. "You can if you want, there isn't much hope it'll be anything I want to hear though" James replied. "Ok, I'll see what I can do". 

The next day, James was still in a state of depression. He was hardly concentrating in lessons because his mind kept wandering back to when he saw Lily and Tylon together. He had left it too late to tell her how he feels. James guessed she must have been fed up by his stammering and decided to find comfort in someone else, someone who she now probably loved more than she ever would have loved him. 

He couldn't understand why he had became so nervous though. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was about to tell her his true feelings. They had seemed obvious during the truth or dare game but that was only fun and flirting, no serious emotion had been expressed or shown in any way. So now James sat in History of magic, absent mindedly staring out of the window. He tried to ignore the happy couples close by and was lost in his own thoughts as Sirius and Remus began to speak. 

"Damn! I hate this lesson, what's the point in learning all about the past? Live in the present I say!" Sirius said to his boyfriend. "I'm sure there's a point to it somewhere. But I really can't find the energy to concentrate" Remus replied. "Too busy fantasising about me?" Sirius asked with a wink. 

Remus smirked at him. "I might be… If only my fantasies were reality" Remus sighed contently and moved uncomfortably in his seat. "They can be, or maybe I'll just fulfil mine for now" Sirius replied. Remus wondered what he meant until he felt a hand on his waist which slowly moved down his leg. Swiftly, the hand moved, caressing and stroking gently but not daring to move to the inner thigh or crotch, they were still in class after all. 

At the end of the lesson, James was still mildly upset and Sirius and Remus were rather happy and cheerful. "Cheer up mate" Sirius said to James as they made their way to lunch. "I can't, I just keep remembering what I saw…" James replied, trailing off at the end of his sentence. 

"I hate to see you so unhappy when I'm in wonderful bliss" Sirius explained. James cocked an eyebrow. "What made you so happy I wonder?" Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and blushed deeply. James laughed for the first time all day and was beginning to feel slightly more cheerful until he bumped into Tylon. 

"Hey guys" he said quickly before rushing off before they could reply. "Probably going to see his girlfriend" James said bitterly. It appeared not though as the three of them saw Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her lunch with her friends. James, Remus and Sirius took their usual seats and saw Peter already sitting there. 

"Hey, where have you been lately? Snogging your girlfriend?" Sirius asked cheekily. "Maybe…" Peter replied, blushing a little. "Ha! Thought so" Sirius said before starting to eat his lunch. James glanced over at Lily a few times but said nothing. Peter was too busy to notice as he was smiling and waving at his girlfriend. 

Sirius and Remus however were continuing what they had started earlier and this time, they moved to the inner thigh…

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. James' mood however, did not change and Sirius had decided that enough was enough. "That's it, I'm talking to Lily" he announced to Remus and Peter whilst watching James sitting in the corner, looking rather upset. "Ok, do you want us to wait?" Remus asked. "No that's ok, you two go ahead and take moody boy with you" Sirius replied. Once James, Remus and Peter had left the room, Sirius made his way over to Lily whom was with a few of her friends. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Lily?" Sirius asked her. She nodded and told her friends to meet her in the Great Hall. "Ok Sirius, what is it?" she asked curiously. "It's about James…" Sirius began, noticing how Lily's eyes lit up at the mention of his name. 

"What about him?" Lily asked, pretending as though she couldn't care less. "He's a bit upset because he saw you and Tylon together" Sirius said. Lily had a mixed expression of shocked and confused. "But we were only hugging, I was a bit upset about how James had ignored me and not spoken to me, he was just trying to cheer me up" Lily replied. 

"That's what I thought, but James didn't take it that way" Sirius said. "I don't see why he would care anyway. He did completely shut me out before" Lily said hotly.  "He didn't do it on purpose, he was just nervous" Sirius explained. "He wasn't so nervous with me when we played truth or dare" Lily retorted. 

"Well, that was different" Sirius replied. "How?" Lily asked. "He wanted to ask you something a bit more serious than how you two flirted before" Sirius explained. "Oh" Lily said, her expression changing and her features softening. "But don't ask me what he wanted to say, you have to talk to him yourself" Sirius added. 

Lily sighed softly. "Ok, I'll talk to him after dinner" she said and then she smiled. "What a good friend you are" she added. Sirius smiled at her. "Just doing my job" Sirius replied. Lily laughed slightly. "A good friend and a good boyfriend, what a good combination!" Lily said, smiling. 

Sirius paled slightly. "I don't know what-" he began but was cut off by Lily.  "I know about you and Remus, I've seen how you look at each other and I saw you two holding hands a few days ago" Lily said knowingly. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Sirius asked. 

"Of course not" Lily replied. "I think it's rather sweet" she added with a smile. Sirius smiled back at her and they made their way to the Great Hall. "Hey where have you been?" James asked Sirius as he took his seat next to Remus. 

"Talking to Lily" Sirius replied. "Oh, what did she say?" James asked. "She's going to talk to you" Sirius said. "When?" James asked. "Now" a voice replied from behind him. James turned to see Lily standing there looking at him. Before James could say a word, Lily had already taken him by the hand and led him away from the Great Hall. 

"James, there is nothing going on between me and Tylon" Lily said to him when they were out of earshot of the Great Hall. "What about when I saw you two hugging? You seemed rather too close for comfort" James replied, staring at the floor. 

"He was just trying to cheer me up, I was rather upset when you couldn't talk to me" Lily said quietly. "Why?" James asked, still looking at the floor. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you" Lily replied. James looked up into Lily's bright, green eyes. 

"You… l-love me?" James choked out, rather startled by her confession. "Yes" Lily said. "I love you too" James said quietly but Lily still heard. "Really?" she asked. "Yes" James replied, laughing. He brought Lily closer to him and planted his lips on hers and they had a nice, long kiss.

--------------------------

A/N: There you go! Another chapter finished. Sorry it wasn't that long but hopefully the next one will be longer. 


	9. Nightmares

Chapter nine - Nightmares

_A tall, black haired boy of about sixteen was walking slowly through the woods, his feet crunching on the leaves which were scattered around the damp floor. He continued walking without saying a word. The sky was dark and flecked with glistening stars and the full moon cast shadows in the boy's surroundings. _

_A soft growl was heard in the distance and the boy became quite scared so he began to quicken his pace. Footsteps could be heard from behind him and the boy knew what was following him. After much walking and sometimes running, the boy became quite tired. _

_He could no longer hear the footsteps behind him so he leaned against a tree and took a deep breath of relief. A few moments later, the boy heard the soft growling sound again and before he could run, an enormous beast came into view. Its teeth where dripping with blood and salvia, it's cold, dark eyes were sharp and resting upon the boy. _

_"Remus, it's me. Sirius. Your Sirius. Don't you know who I am?" Sirius asked timidly. The reply was an even louder growl. The beast stepped forward and its mouth widened. "No Remus. Please! I love you Remus" Sirius pleaded fearfully. The beast edged closer and began to prepare to devour the boy._

_"No Remus! Remus! Remus!" _

Sirius was shaking Remus, trying to wake him. He had heard him screaming out and upon further inspection, noticed he was shaking violently. "Remus! Remus! Remus!" Sirius said shaking him continuously. Remus slowly opened his eyes and was met by Sirius' handsome face and concerned eyes staring at him.

"Are you ok, love?" Sirius asked timidly. "Um yeah, I just had a bad dream" Remus said, sighing deeply. "Ok" Sirius replied, relaxing now that he knew Remus was ok. "I'm going back to sleep, see you in the morning" Sirius said, kissing Remus' lips softly. 

"Ok night" Remus replied. Sirius returned to his bed and Remus knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He understood why he had had that dream. The full moon had only been a few days ago and for the last couple of months, after each full moon he had dreamt of killing of someone he cared about. 

First it was Peter and James, then his parents and now Sirius. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He was fed up of these dreams, they really scared him because he knew that there's a possibility they could come true. Remus stayed awake for the rest of the night, afraid that he would dream again. 

The next morning, Sirius woke up completely refreshed. He gazed out of 

the window and viewed the October weather. Sirius looked at the other boys beds. Tylon and Peter probably had already gone to breakfast and James was most likely with Lily. The two of them had been together for a few weeks now and the pair where inseparable.   

Sirius noticed that Remus' bed was empty so he quickly got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall to see his friends. "Hey Siri" James said cheerfully. "Hi" Sirius replied, taking a seat next to Peter. Sirius glanced over at Remus and saw that he looked rather tired. 

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked him worriedly. "Yeah" Remus replied quietly. Sirius still didn't seem convinced though but let the subject drop when Remus gave him a weak smile. 

"Looking forward to the Halloween feast tonight?" James asked Peter, Remus and Sirius. "Yeah of course. All that delicious food…" Peter replied, trailing off and licking his lips. James laughed slightly. "You really do love your food don't you?" Sirius asked him. "Yes" Peter replied, still daydreaming. 

The day passed by slowly and by the evening, Remus was exhausted. He still went to the feast with the others though, so he didn't arouse suspicion. As usual, the feast was magnificent. 

James and Lily left hand in hand from the Great Hall and Remus wished he could do the same with Sirius. Occasionally, Remus would ask Sirius whether they should come out and have an open relationship. But whenever he asked, Sirius would start muttering no real answer and quickly change the subject. 

Remus hoped that one day, Sirius will be ok about telling people, but until then, their relationship was to be kept a secret except from their friends. 

"Come on Rem, the feast is over" Sirius whispered to him. Remus merely nodded and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. They were greeted by Peter and his girlfriend Penny, kissing each other. Passers by smiled at the pair kissing and whispered things like: "Aww what a cute couple" and "How adorable!" 

This depressed Remus further because he knew no one would say those things about him and Sirius if everyone knew. He quickened his pace and Sirius had to run to catch up with him. 

"Hey love, are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked, standing in front of Remus. "Yeah" Remus replied and he walked past Sirius. Sirius frowned at his retreating back. _Something is definitely wrong with him _he thought worriedly. _Oh no, what if I've done something wrong? Sirius thought frantically. _Only one way to find out… __

Remus carried on walking. He guessed Sirius had gotten annoyed and walked off in the other direction. Soon after he had thought that however, a pair of strong arms had been placed around his waist securely and tightly. Remus looked around and saw Sirius was the one holding him. 

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong" Sirius stated simply. Remus sighed contently. "Fine, but you'll be holding me for quite a while then" Remus replied. "Do you really think that would bother me?" Sirius said, laughing. "Good point" Remus said. 

Whilst the two of them were talking, a figure with greasy black hair was watching them from around a corner. _Black doesn't deserve Remus, he should be with me, not him. But if they think I'm going to give Remus up that easily, then they're wrong. _

Snape glared at the couple before walking away to his common room with his cloak swishing behind him. 

Sirius and Remus had seated themselves against a wall and Sirius still had one arm around Remus' waist. "Come on, tell me what's wrong" Sirius said softly. Remus looked at the floor and he knew he'd never be able to get out of telling Sirius. 

"Ok, it's just… I had this dream last night, as you know and um, I killed you in it" Remus said slowly, swallowing hard. "In werewolf form" he added. "Oh I see…" Sirius replied, contemplating his words. "But that's not all of the reason. Because these dreams have happened before. I've killed Peter, James and my parents in my dreams and it's so difficult to cope with because…" Remus trailed off but continued in a quiet voice. "It might actually happen". 

Fresh tears began to fall down Remus' cheeks and Sirius pulled him close into a tight embrace. "Shh don't cry love. Don't think about that happening because it won't" Sirius said, rocking Remus' gently. 

"But it might…" Remus said sadly into Sirius' shoulder. "You've never got out and hurt any of us before so please don't worry" Sirius replied, breaking away slightly from the embrace to look into Remus' amber eyes. 

"I would never let something happen to you, or you do something to someone else because…" Sirius began and he kissed Remus softly on the lips. 

"I love you" 

Remus was startled but smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Sirius". Remus brought him closer for another kiss but this one was deeper and more passionate. They kissed for a while longer, only stopping to take a breath. After a while, they stood up and walked back to the common room, hand in hand. 

When they arrived, they saw that the room was deserted; everyone else must have been asleep. Sirius was about to walk up the stairs until Remus stopped him. "There's something else I didn't mention…" Remus said, looking at the floor. "What is it?" Sirius asked. 

"Every time I have a nightmare like I did last night, it takes me a few days to recover and last night, I was too scared to sleep" Remus looked up into Sirius' blue orbs and Sirius smiled. "I have an idea" Sirius said, taking Remus' hand and walking with him up the staircase. 

They quietly entered the boy's dorm room and Sirius took Remus over to his bed. "You can fall asleep in my arms" he said softly. Remus smiled at him and they both climbed into bed. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist and brought him closer. 

He kissed him softly on the head and they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

-------------------------------

A/N: Awww a lot of fluff in that chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers. Hopefully, the next few chapters will come quickly now that I don't have school for a while. 


	10. Away from prying eyes

Chapter ten – Away from prying eyes

A few days passed by and Remus and Sirius continued to sleep in the same bed. Remus' nightmares stopped and both canines were immensely happy to spend time in each others company at night. 

The early morning sun rose slowly spreading red and orange across the soon to be blue sky. Remus' eyes opened carefully so he was not blinded by the sunlight which was streaming through the window. Even with the curtains closed around Sirius' four poster bed, the sunlight still managed to seep through. 

Remus looked next to him and was met by Sirius' handsome face. His eyes were closed in contentment and his silky black hair was sprawled across his pillow. His chest was rising and falling slowly and Remus could just make out the shallow breathing which was producing from his mouth. 

Remus slipped out of Sirius' arms, where he had been sleeping all night and he slid out of bed. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his bed, noticing that his werewolf lover was no longer in his arms. 

"Remus?" Sirius asked groggily with his eyes still closed. "Its ok love, I'm just going to have a shower" Remus replied softly, kissing Sirius' head. Sirius smiled sweetly and fell asleep once again which gave Remus the opportunity to shower before he awoke again. 

He slipped in the shower after removing his sleeping garments and sighed softly as the warm water cascaded down his body. He emerged from the shower ten minutes later and dressed himself quickly. 

Remus looked around the room and noticed that his fellow Gryffindor's had already gone to breakfast. Remus was surprised; it was a Saturday after all. But then he remembered that it was the first Quidditch match of the season today. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. 

Remus didn't care much for Quidditch; sure he liked to fly but he never enjoyed the competitiveness Quidditch caused, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James was a chaser on the Gryffindor team and Sirius was a beater. Peter and Remus usually watched their friends from the crowd, cheering them on with the other Gryffindor supporters. 

_'I had better wake Sirius up now, he hasn't got long left to get ready' _Remus thought, walking over to his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. 

"Sirius, wake up. You have Quidditch today" Remus said gently, nudging him. Sirius groaned slightly but slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "I hate getting up" Sirius said irritably as he stood up and made his way to the shower, slumped over like a caveman. 

Remus sat alone on Sirius' bed and wondered whether he should wait. Sirius walked back as though he had forgotten something important. He kissed Remus softly and briefly on his mouth and then said: "I won't be long". Remus smiled as Sirius walked back over to the bathroom. 

About ten minutes later, Sirius emerged from the shower dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Remus stared at his bare chest and licked his lips slightly. Sirius noticed this and raised his eyebrows and smirked seductively. 

Remus blushed slightly and turned away. Sirius walked over to him and sat on his lap. His fingers wrapped around Remus' brown hair and he began kissing his neck softly. Remus groaned slightly and tilted his head back so that his neck was exposed more. 

Sirius bit him softly and then moved his lips to Remus' and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. They broke away and stared into each others eyes for a moment before Sirius sat up. "I had better get dressed now" he said. Remus nodded, wondering whether it was a good idea to have another shower, but colder.   

Sirius and Remus made their way to the Great Hall and ate their breakfast with James and Peter. Once they had finished, James and Sirius decided they had better make their way to the pitch. 

"See you later Rem, Pete" James said cheerfully. "Bye Pete, Remus" Sirius added. Remus stood up and moved closer to Sirius, expecting a kiss. Sirius looked around at the full Great Hall worriedly, smiled quickly and left. 

Remus watched his retreating back and looked at the floor, feeling disappointed. _Why is he so ashamed of being with me? Can't we just tell everyone already? All this secrecy is really getting to me _Remus thought sadly. It was bad enough he already had an even bigger secret to keep, without his secret relationship with Sirius bringing him down. 

James and Peter looked at him, both wearing the same worried expression. "Don't worry about it mate, he'll come around" James said. "Yeah" Peter continued. "That's just the way Sirius is sometimes, don't worry about it". Remus smiled at his friends. 

"Thanks" he replied with a sigh, not feeling any better. James gave his shoulder one last squeeze and left to join Sirius by the Quidditch pitch. "Why does he have to be like that Pete?" Remus asked sadly. "I don't know Remus, but I do know that Sirius loves you. He's just afraid of letting other people know that" Peter replied. 

"You're right Pete, thank you" Remus said, smiling at his friend. Peter retuned the smile and said: "Come on, we better go now so we can get good seats". 

James ran after Sirius and walked next to him, his arms folded across his chest in annoyance. He sighed exasperatedly to catch Sirius' attention. "What?" Sirius asked. "You know what! Why are you acting like this?" James asked. "Like what?" Sirius said, acting as though he had no idea what James was talking about. 

"As though you're ashamed that you're with Remus" James answered. Sirius' head snapped to face him. "I'm **not ashamed of Remus!" Sirius replied indignantly. "Well stop acting like it! I can understand why you didn't want everyone to see you kiss Remus back there but you have to talk to him about it, you upset him" James said, searching Sirius' face for a reaction. **

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked fearful. "I upset him!?" he chocked. Tears threatened to escape from his deep blue eyes. "Yes, you did" James said bluntly. "Oh god, I have to find him" Sirius stated. At this point they were already by the changing rooms. "Sirius, you can't. The game will start soon and you're never find him in that lot" James said, meaning the crowds of students which were trying to find seats. 

Sirius bowed his head in defeat. "You're right. I'll just have to talk to him later" Sirius replied. James and Sirius walked into the changing rooms and listened to the Gryffindor captain, Annabelle Johnson give her speech to her team mates. After a discussion of team tactics, it was time to fly out onto the pitch. 

Tylon was the commentator for the Quidditch games and his voice echoed over the stand as he introduced the team's members. "Welcome to the first game of Quidditch this season. I'm Tylon Kathan and here come the Hufflepuff team!" Tylon said loudly as the team in canary yellow flew onto the pitch. "Joseph Appleby, Katherine Bourne, Michael Frost, Thomas Hemming, Eliza King and captain Elias Turner" Tylon introduced. "Now here are the Gryffindors!" The Gryffindor team flew onto the pitch whilst Tylon said their names. 

"Sirius Black, Kieran Brisbane, Amanda Cornwell, James Potter, Jeremy Rivers, Billus Weasley and captain Annabelle Johnson!" 

All the players waited in the air as captains Annabelle Johnson and Elias Turner shook hands. Everyone waited until Madam Swain released the balls. The Snitch flew off towards the west, the bludgers rose and the Quaffle was thrown and caught by Gryffindor chaser Jeremy Rivers. 

"And they're off! Rivers is in possession of the Quaffle, he passes to Cornwell who is intercepted by King, who passes to Hemming…" Tylon stated. The game carried on and James, Amanda and Jeremy scored twice each and Hufflepuff chasers Eliza and Joseph scored. Making the score 60-20 to Gryffindor. 

Sirius hit the bludgers hard to release the anger he felt for himself. _Why do I have to be so scared! _ He thought as he hit a bludger towards Eliza, who dropped the Quaffle. The game carried on for another forty-five minutes until Seekers Michael Frost and Kieran Brisbane caught sight of the Snitch. 

After much flying, Kieran closed his fingers around the tiny snitch and the Gryffindor supporters erupted into cheers when Tylon announced Gryffindor had won, 240-70. 

The whole Gryffindor team were congratulated by a massive crowd. Sirius was caught in the middle of it, searching for Remus. Five girls were throwing themselves at him and he was sick of it. His eyes found Remus'. He looked hurt and confused at the girls who were flirting with his boyfriend, who he also thought was ashamed of him. Remus gave him one last, searching look and he walked away with his head bowed. Sirius panicked and pushed the girls off of him and made his way out of the crowd so that he could run after Remus. 

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius called, but Remus was no where to be seen. Sirius kneeled down, defeated. His tears splattered across the green grass in front of him. 

------------------------------

A/N: I know that was sooo cruel of me but it had to be done! Review please and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you! 


	11. Forgiveness

Chapter eleven – Forgiveness

Remus watched from the shadows as his lover cried, his salty tears running down his handsome cheeks and falling lightly upon the grass. Remus considered for a moment that he would go over to him, wipe away his tears and embrace him; but he thought better of it. Instead, he walked past unnoticed and went into the castle. 

Sirius thought he heard footsteps so he looked up, but no one was there. Wiping his tears, he stood and gazed around for a sign of his boyfriend, but he could not see him. Sighing heavily, Sirius walked back into the castle and made his way back up to the common room, hoping that Remus would be there. 

When he entered however, he was greeted by what seemed to be a wild party, congratulating him and his fellow Quidditch players on a great victory against Hufflepuff.  

Sirius wasn't in the party mood though and he knew he would never make it to his dorm room without being seen, so he turned back around and exited through the portrait of the fat lady. 

Remus walked around the corridors, passing chattering students as they walked by. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but he knew he didn't want to talk to Sirius right now. He found the prefect bathroom and decided to have a bath to calm his nerves. 

Remus entered the grand bathroom after saying the password (A/N: I know I haven't mentioned this but Remus is a prefect) and noticed that the mermaid was fast asleep in her frame. Remus began turning on the different types, ignoring the silver ones. 

Bubbles of different shapes and sizes filled the air. The water was hot and steamy and different foams and fragrances filled the tub. When Remus was satisfied, he undressed slowly and slid into the tub of hot water. Remus relaxed instantly and closed his eyes in contentment as the hot water filled with different smells and colours washed over his thin body. 

Remus swam around the tub for a little while and even when underwater. After about half an hour, he decided to get out. Whilst the tub emptied, Remus dressed himself and put a drying charm on his soft, brown hair. He left the bathroom, feeling rather refreshed but also very hungry. 

Remus contemplated for a moment whether he should go into the Great Hall for lunch, but he thought against it and went in the direction of the kitchens. Just as he turned the corner however, he bumped into a tall figure. He looked up and his amber eyes met the cold, black eyes of Severus Snape. 

"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't see you there" Remus said politely, stepping back away a little. "That's ok, Remus" Severus said kindly. Remus smiled sweetly at him. "Where are you off to?" Severus asked curiously. "To the kitchens, would you like to come?" Remus asked. 

"Yes thank you, if you don't mind of course. I daresay Black and Potter won't be too happy to hear about this" Severus replied. Remus flinched slightly at the mention of Sirius. "Don't worry about them, they needn't know" Remus said. Severus smiled slyly. "Very well" he said curtly. 

The Slytherin and Gryffindor walked side by side to the kitchens, unbeknownst to anyone. 

Sirius wandered around aimlessly for a while but became very bored very quickly. He retreated back to the common room, hoping the victory celebration was over. Luckily it was. Sirius found James and Peter sitting in the common room talking; there was still no sign of Remus. 

"Hey Padfoot, we wondered where you had gone" James said, noticing Sirius enter. "Yeah, sorry about that I just went for a walk" Sirius replied, taking a seat next to Peter. "Have you seen Remus?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius' stomach squirmed unpleasantly. 

"No, not since the match. Have either of you seen him?" Sirius asked his friends hopefully. But they both shook their heads. "I'm afraid we haven't. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Come on, let's go to lunch" James replied. Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement and the three marauders made their way to the Great Hall. 

The house elves greeted Remus kindly but eyed Severus suspiciously. They had seen him here before but they were still quite wary of him. 

"Take a seat masters Lupin and Snape" squeaked a tiny female elf. "Please Tinky, its Remus" Remus told the small elf. She merely nodded and went to fetch the two boys some food. Severus and Remus took their seats as requested and there was an awkward silence for a moment. 

"How are things with you, Severus?" Remus asked nicely. "Dismal as usual I'm afraid" Severus replied gloomily. "Oh that's a shame, is there any way I can help?" Remus asked. _'Yeah by dumping Black and being with me' thought Severus. "I'm afraid not, Remus" Severus replied. _

Remus nodded sadly and suddenly they were greeted by Tinky once again and she was carrying two trays which included: sausages, chips and peas with a flask of pumpkin juice on each tray. 

"Thank you, Tinky" Remus said kindly, taking his tray. "Yes thank you" Severus said, but with the coldness still in his tone. Tinky eyed him worriedly and Remus looked wary. Severus forced himself to smile as he accepted his tray of food which made Remus relax slightly. 

Once Sirius, Peter and James had finished their lunch, they decided to go outside for a while. Sirius agreed rather reluctantly but noted to himself that at least this would get his mind off of Remus for a while. 

They sat lazily under their usual tree and Peter and James talked merrily whilst Sirius stared out into space. "Are you ok, Padfoot?" James asked in a worried tone of voice. "Yeah I'm fine" Sirius lied, not meeting James' gaze. "I'm sure Remus will come and talk to you soon" James said, as though he was reading Sirius' mind. 

"I hope you're right" Sirius replied, facing James and smiling tightly. 

Once Remus and Severus had finished their meals, they thanked the house elves gratefully and left the kitchen. They wandered around for a little longer, talking about nothing important and even spent a little time reading in the library. By four o' clock, Severus thought he had better leave before the other Slytherins became suspicious. 

"I'll see you soon, Remus" Severus said, smiling slightly. "Thank you, for a great day. See you later!" Remus answered. With one last glance, Severus walked swiftly away from Remus in the direction of his common room. 

Along the way, he thought about the plan he had thought of last night. But he decided not to fulfil his plan just yet; he needed to wait a while until the time was right. '_The longer Black's with Remus, the more painful it will be when he looses him' Severus thought, smirking evilly. _

Remus watched Severus' retreating back as he turned around the corridor. He sighed. Alone again. Remus didn't want to risk going back to the common room so he went back to the library to spend a little more time reading. 

Sirius, James and Peter spent the remainder of the afternoon playing chess and exploding snap in the common room. The three marauders were rather worried though. They hadn't seen or spoke to Remus since the Quidditch match and they began to worry about his whereabouts. 

"Do you think we should go and look for Remus?" Peter asked his friends. "I'm not sure he wants to be found" James replied, glancing slightly at Sirius. "I'm sure he's fine though, we'll see him again before we go to bed, the boy has got to sleep sometime" James added reassuringly. 

Sirius remained quiet throughout this conversation. Even if Remus did return for bed, he knew he would not be sleeping in the same bed as him.  

By seven o' clock, Remus became quite hungry again and went to the kitchens for some food. He knew the others would wonder where he was, but sometimes he just needed some time alone. Remus stayed with the house elves for a couple of hours, just talking to them whilst they made the dinner for the other students. 

He left the kitchen at about nine o'clock and walked around the castle for a little while, waiting until he knew everyone would be asleep. 

After dinner, Peter, James and Sirius stayed in the common room until nine o'clock. Sirius doubted whether Remus would return tonight. Ignoring the guilt in his stomach, Sirius stood up to leave. "I'm going to have a shower before bed" he announced. 

"Ok Sirius, I'm going to stay down here a while" James replied, looking over at Lily who was waiting for him to come over. Peter yawned and said he was going to get ready for bed. "Bit early isn't it?" Sirius asked. Peter blushed slightly and James raised his eyebrows at Sirius and nodded in the direction of Peter's girlfriend Penny. "Oh I see, getting rested for an early morning snog I'm guessing" Sirius said, laughing and walking up the stairs to the showers. 

The common room emptied gradually until only Lily and James were left. "I thought they'd never leave" Lily said, sighing softly. James walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. His left hand was resting lightly on her waist and the other was on her back. Lily had her right hand on James' shoulder and the other was twirling his messy, black hair in her fingertips. 

Remus waited until ten thirty before he climbed through the portrait hole of the fat lady into the common room. The only occupants left were James and Lily, who appeared to be making out on one of the leather chairs. Remus coughed to show his presence and they both looked up. 

They looked rather embarrassed and Lily stood up from James' lap and walked over to him. "Hey Remus" she said kindly. He smiled in return as James walked over to him. "Where have you been all day? We were worried!" James said sternly but kindly. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be by myself for a while" Remus replied, looking at the floor. James gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Lily and I are going to bed now, are you coming?" James asked. "No that's ok, I think I'll sleep here tonight" Remus replied.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, slightly worried. "Yeah I'll be fine, you two go to bed" Remus replied. They both smiled at him and went up the same staircase, Remus wasn't surprised. 

Remus laid down on one of the sofa's and pulled a blanket which was thrown over the back onto his body. He found himself missing Sirius' warm body beside him and it took him a while until he finally drifted off to sleep. 

Sirius had the same problem about getting to sleep. His bed seemed so empty and big without Remus with him. He sighed sadly and forced himself to fall into an uneasy sleep. 

Sirius awoke early the next morning and he couldn't fall back to sleep. He decided to go into the common room for a while until the others woke. He walked quietly down the stairs but he couldn't understand why as the common room was sure to be deserted.

However, once he entered the room, he saw someone laying on one of the sofas. Upon further inspection, he realised it was Remus. Sirius' heart soared when he saw him sleeping peacefully. He brushed a strand of loose hair away from Remus' face and watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. 

After a couple of minutes, Remus stirred and found himself looking up at Sirius. "Sirius…" he moaned softly. "Shh it's ok Moony, go back to sleep" Sirius said, unsure of how he should be acting around him. Remus ignored his request and sat up sleepily. 

"Why are you here, Sirius?" Remus asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I need to talk to you" Sirius replied gently. Remus nodded, indicating that Sirius could start talking. 

"I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, love. But I didn't do it intentionally. I'm afraid you see, of what others will say about us. I may be a Gryffindor but that doesn't stop me from being fearful. I just want to be with you Remus and I don't want anyone to break us up. I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. I hope you understand". 

Remus contemplated Sirius' words and found that he could not be angry at him. He was fearful of what others might think as well, maybe not as much as Sirius but he was still afraid. Sirius looked at him expectantly. "I understand Sirius" Remus said, smiling. 

Sirius grinned and hugged Remus tightly. "I never want us to fight again" Sirius stated. Remus nodded and smiled at the close contact. When they broke away, Remus asked a question on his mind. 

"What about those girls after the Quidditch game?" he asked. "Oh Remus, you know they don't appeal to me in the slightest. I don't swing that way anymore" Sirius replied, smiling. Remus returned the smile and then there was silence. "So, what now?" Remus asked. Sirius grinned at him mischievously and kissed him softly on the lips. 

------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Their back together! More of the story to come, I'm not sure how long it will take to write another chapter but it shouldn't be too long. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. 


	12. Frolics in the snow

Chapter twelve – Frolics in the snow

Saturday morning dawned and small snowflakes drifted through the air and fell lightly upon the ground. Students slept on, not knowing of the fun day ahead of them. Many more hours passed by and the snow thickened all around the castle grounds. 

Remus opened his eyes carefully and listened intently for any signs that the others might be awake.  All that was heard in the still darkness was the gentle sounds of young boys breathing whilst they slept. Remus looked next to him and saw Sirius. The beautiful boy slept on, his silky hair still in perfect condition, his magnificent lips curved into a smile. 

Remus smiled contently at his boyfriend and laid back down again. He pulled Sirius closer to him and kissed his head gently. Then he fell back into a deep sleep. 

By eight o 'clock, the boys began to wake up slowly. James climbed out of his bed and stretched. He peered through the curtains after noticing an odd white glow. His handsome face lit up when he noticed that it had snowed over night. 

James tiptoed over to Sirius' bed to tell him and noticed he was not there. He frowned slightly but then grinned and made his way over to Remus' bed. James pulled back the curtains and saw both boys sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. 

"Aww" James said quietly and softly. Then he sprang onto their bed, startling them both awake. "Prongs you prat, did you really have to do that?" Sirius asked groggily, still half asleep. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that Padfoot. Now come on you two, get up. I have something to show you" James replied, straightening up. 

Sirius and Remus reluctantly got out of bed and followed James over to a nearby window. James pulled back the curtains and both boys moved closer for a better look. 

Sirius eyes lit up instantly as James' had done and he smirked mischievously. Remus noticed this and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Sirius turned to face him and smiled also. He leant forward and kissed him softly upon the lips. James watched this little interaction with great interest and half wished Lily was with him, but he would catch up with her later.  

"What are you three looking at?" Peter asked, standing behind his friends. "The snow" they replied in unison. Peter looked excitingly out of the window. "Oh I did miss the snow" he said softly. "So did I" James replied. "Come on, let's get dressed and go to breakfast early so we can go out there" Sirius said to them all. 

They all showered and dressed quickly and soon enough, they were all waiting in the common room. "Who else are we waiting for?" Remus asked. "Lily" James said bluntly. A few minutes later, Lily appeared and they all set off. James and Lily held hands whilst they were walking down the corridor. 

Penny appeared from a corridor where the Ravenclaw's must live and she took Peter's hand. Remus looked sadly at the couples in front of them, wishing him and Sirius could act that way. "Are you ok, love?" Sirius asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" Remus replied, smiling slightly. 

Sirius reached out and squeezed his hand briefly before letting go. '_That's the most I'm going to get in public'  _Remus thought sadly. The six of them arrived at breakfast and ate as quickly as they could. They were already dressed in winter wear. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scarf's wrapped around their necks, gloves on their hand and nice thick coats warming their bodies. 

They emerged outside into the bitter cold and began walking, leaving footprints on the white snow. The boys began collecting snowballs, ready for an attack whilst the girls made a wall to protect them all. Once they were all ready, they waited quietly for everyone else to come out. 

Amanda, Kieran, Tylon and a few of Penny's friends came out to join them. Soon afterwards, more students came out and the great snowball war began. 

Many people aimed for the Slytherins because of pure hatred for them, but others had friendly fights in the snow. The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's used many tactics which seemed to give them the better advantage. 

"I haven't had this much fun in ages" Sirius said, laughing as he dodged a snowball and threw one in return. The others had gone to collect more snowballs and left Sirius and Remus to protect the fort. "Same here, but there are things more fun than this" Remus replied. Sirius smirked slyly. "Oh, like what?" he asked innocently. Remus smiled teasingly and pulled Sirius into a deep kiss which broke apart when footsteps were heard. Sirius looked around worriedly but noticed no one was nearby, so he kissed Remus again.    

Remus was a little disgruntled by this but said nothing because he didn't want to cause a fight. The other's returned and James grinned at his friends. "I just saw some Slytherins come out, including Snivellus" James said, smirking. Remus shifted uncomfortably but no one seemed to notice. 

"Maybe we should just leave him, I mean we don't want to start any fights" Remus said quietly. Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "Why not? It's fun" Sirius replied. Remus nodded sadly and Sirius seemed satisfied. 

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked. 

After discussing what was to be done everyone got prepared for an attack. Tylon, Peter, Sirius, Remus and James were armed with snowballs and were creeping behind the Slytherins unseen. Lily, Amanda, Penny and the rest of her friends were the distraction. They stood there, giggling and tossing their hair whilst the boys snuck up behind the unsuspecting Slytherins. 

Sirius, James, Peter and Tylon pummelled the Slytherins with ice cold snowballs whilst Remus inconspicuously dropped his onto the floor, which no one noticed. The Slytherins screamed in rage whilst the Gryffindors and Ravencaws ran back to their fort. 

"That was hilarious" James said in between laughter. The rest of them laughed except for Remus whom managed a weak smile. He peered carefully over at the Slytherins and gave Severus an apologetic smile, which he returned. "What are you doing, Remus?" Sirius asked. "Nothing" Remus lied. 

The snow war carried on for the rest of the morning and by lunch, everyone was exhausted, signalling the end of a great battle. The marauders and Lily ate lunch together and afterwards, Penny and Peter went off for some 'alone time'. Lily and James did the same and left Remus and Sirius to decide what to do together themselves. 

"Come on, lets go for a walk. No one else is out there because they're too cold" Sirius said to Remus. Remus was about to ask why it mattered if anyone saw them but thought better of it and merely nodded. 

Once they were outside, Sirius took hold of Remus' hand and they walked together through the snow. They stopped by the frozen lake and looked at each other. Sirius stepped towards Remus and put his hand on his cheek. Their lips were inches apart before they gave in and kissed softly. 

Sirius moved his hands to Remus' waist and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer. Remus' lips parted allowing Sirius' tongue to enter. The kiss hardened and both were desperately clinging to each other, passion burning in both of them. Neither would break the kiss and they both breathed out of their noses. 

After more tongue wrestling, both boys were feeling worn out so they broke the kiss. "That…was…incredible" Sirius said, taking long gasps in between his words. Remus smiled in reply. After catching their breathes, Remus stared absent mindedly across the frozen lake. 

After a few minutes, he felt a snowball hit him hard on the chest, causing him to topple backwards into the snow. Sirius yelped and rushed forwards. "Oh I'm sorry Moony, I didn't mean to hit you that hard" Sirius said worriedly. Remus stared bleakly at Sirius who was kneeling in front of him. 

With no warning he sprang forwards and knocked Sirius onto the snow, lying on top of him and smirking. "You didn't hit me that hard. You seem to forget that werewolves are very strong" Remus stated. "Ah! But Remus' are adorably weak" Sirius replied with a smile.   

"Whose the one on top though my dear Padfoot? Admit it, you can't move from under me" Remus said playfully. "I could, I just don't want to" Sirius replied. Sirius pushed himself and Remus over to the side and he began to tickle him. "Sirius! Stop!" Remus pleaded in between man like giggles. 

"Make me" Sirius replied. Sirius was now the one on top but that didn't stop Remus, he began tickling him also, causing both of them to roll in the snow laughing. The tickle fight continued for another couple of minutes until neither of them could take it anymore. 

"Ok! I give in" Remus said breathlessly. Sirius stopped tickling him and smiled at his victory. He was on top of Remus still and he moved his face closer to Remus'. Remus could feel Sirius' hot breath against his cheek and he felt rather aroused in this position. 

He felt a longing to be attached to Sirius' mouth, to feel his tongue against his own, his hips thrust against his. Longing wasn't the right word, it was an obsession. Sirius seemed to feel the same and he brought his lips to Remus' in what could have been an everlasting kiss. 

Being together like that in the snow, made both boys to consider something. Perhaps this wasn't enough. They felt love and passion for each other which had not yet been fulfilled, but maybe sometime soon, it would be… 

-----------------------

A/N: You can all guess what that means but I would like to ask first. Would you like it to be graphical or non- graphical? I don't mind either way but it is up to you. Review me please to tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	13. An early Christmas present

Chapter thirteen – An early Christmas present 

Many weeks passed by and soon enough there were only a few days until it was Christmas Eve. James, Peter and the other six year boys had gone home for the holidays leaving Sirius and Remus by themselves.

They spent their days together kissing, hugging, laughing and generally have a lot of fun. But inside both of them, something seemed to be missing; but neither could quite figure out what this feeling was and why they both felt it.

On December 23rd, Remus and Sirius were found sitting together near the lake on a bench which was situated close by. "Sirius?" Remus asked. "Yes love?" Sirius replied, twirling a lock of Remus' hair in his elegant fingers. "Do you ever feel like there's something missing between us?" Remus asked casually but with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Sirius looked at him curiously. "How do you mean?" he asked. "Well, when we're together and we're kissing, I get this strange feeling when we stop. Of unfulfilment" Remus said the last part quietly and he blushed slightly at his words. Sirius smiled and answered simply: "I know what you mean".

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Sirius and Remus left their common room for some dinner and walked through the corridors hand in hand. Because hardly anyone had decided to stay behind, they could be a little more open about their relationship, which Remus was especially happy about.

Only three second year Gryffindors stayed, along with two Ravenclaw fifth years, three Hufflepuff first years and two Slytherin forth years. Remus and Sirius sat next to each other, hands clasped under the table. Sirius glanced up at the staff table and noticed that Dumbledore was looking at them knowingly.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably under the old mans gaze and Remus looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok, love?" he asked sweetly. "Yeah I'm fine" Sirius said, looking up again and noticing that Dumbledore was now talking to Professor McGonagall.

Remus seemed partially satisfied and turned back to his food, which he had hardly eaten. "Come on Remus, you've got to eat more than that" Sirius said, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "I know but I'm not that hungry" Remus replied, swirling his food around his plate.

Sirius sighed gently and looked at Remus whom seemed rather sad after Sirius' comment. Sirius moved his hand from Remus' and began stroking his leg gently. Remus looked up at him and smiled contently, which Sirius returned.

Once they had eaten adequately, the boys made their way back to the common room. They sat by the warm fire in each others arms, watching the flames flicker tauntingly, but of course watching the fire wasn't the only thing they were doing.

Remus fell asleep after a little while and Sirius had to carry him upstairs to his bed. He laid him down gently and pulled the covers over his thin body. Sirius admired him lovingly for a moment before he climbed into bed with him.

They awoke the next morning fully rested and excited about Christmas day, which was tomorrow. After a quick breakfast and shower, the two boys pondered what they should do for the day.

"We could play Quidditch" Sirius suggested. Remus frowned slightly which Sirius noticed straight away. "Or not, I know you're not that much of a fan" he added. Remus smiled at him, relief visible on his face. "So what should we do?" Remus asked. Sirius thought about it for a moment and suddenly his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Uh oh, we're not doing anything that will get us into trouble are we?" Remus asked worriedly. Sirius smiled slyly at him. "How about we sneak into Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked. Remus' expression softened and he smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I was worried it would be something worse" Remus said. "What do you take me for Remy? A troublemaker?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well yes actually" Remus replied coolly. "Oh really" Sirius said, stepping towards Remus. "Yes, have you got a problem with that?" Remus retorted. "I have and what do you think I'm going to do about it?" Sirius asked. "Spank me?" Remus asked slyly. "Maybe later" Sirius replied with a wink.

Remus and Sirius went through the hole behind the one eyed witch and walked through the tunnel. Without James' invisibility cloak, they had to be extra careful. Finally they saw the opening to Honeydukes. "Ok Remy, we better do the spell" Sirius whispered.

"Vecchio" Remus said quietly, pointing between him and Sirius. Both of them grew several inches and their faces turned from their once sixteen year old selves to men who looked as though they were in their early twenties. "Ready?" Sirius asked Remus in a deeper voice. "Yeah" Remus replied.

They emerged slowly, quickly checking no one was nearby. Soon enough, they were browsing in Honeydukes. After buying a lot of chocolate and sweets, they walked out into the snowy Hogsmeade. Sirius reached across and took Remus' hand, which he had never done in public before.

_'Maybe he's less embarrassed now' _Remus thought hopefully. But then he remembered that they look like completely different people. "Where to now?" Sirius asked, breaking Remus out of his thoughts. "Well, I need to get a present for a certain someone and I think it would be best if I went alone" Remus said, hoping Sirius would get the hint.

"What a coincidence. So do I!" Sirius replied. "I'll meet you at the three broomsticks in about an hour" Remus said, kissing Sirius softly on the lips. "Ok, see you later" Sirius replied.

They both wandered around separately looking for the others present. Once the hour had passed, both had gotten what they needed. Remus walked over to the three broomsticks and saw Sirius leaning lazily against a wall. His dark hair fell into his deep blue eyes and his lips were in a soft smile.

Remus felt as though he would melt where he stood. Sirius looked amazing. But he already knew that of course, but for some reason, Remus felt as though he wanted much more than he already had. He had a sudden yearning to feel Sirius' soft skin against his own and his lips against his chest.

Remus snapped out of his daydream when he arrived next to Sirius. "Hello love" Sirius said in greeting. Remus smiled in return, not able to keep his eyes of off the other boy. "Shall we go in?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and followed him inside.

They sat at a table near the back and Sirius rose from his seat. "I'll get the drinks shall I? Two butterbeers? Sirius asked. "Yeah ok" Remus replied. Sirius walked over to bar and Remus sat silently and waited for him to return. He returned a few minutes later with two hot mugs of butterbeer.

"Madam Rosemerta was suspicious of me; I think she knew who I really was" Sirius said with a chuckle. Remus laughed slightly and took a sip of his butterbeer, the warm liquid warmed every inch of his cold body. "What do you want to do tonight?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Don't know, I'm sure we'll think of something interesting to do" Sirius replied, raising his eyebrows. Remus smirked at him and continued sipping his butterbeer.

Once they had finished their drinks, they emerged once again into Hogsmeade. They visited a few other shops and bought other presents for their friends and family. By late afternoon, both of them were sick of shopping so they decided to return to school.

"That was fun" Remus said as he and Sirius were walking through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. "Yeah it was, especially because I was with you" Sirius said sweetly. Remus smiled and blushed a little. "I better remove the spell" Remus said, muttering the word needed and returning Sirius and him to their normal selves. After more walking, they finally were back in Hogwarts.

"I'm a little tired" Remus said. "Not too tired I hope" Sirius said worriedly. Remus smiled at him. "I'll be ok, why what did you have in mind?" Remus asked curiously. "You'll see. Come on lets go to dinner" Sirius said. "Ok" Remus replied, wondering what was going to happen tonight.

After a quick dinner, Remus and Sirius made their way back to the common room. Remus was about to sit down until Sirius took his hand. "Come on Remy, we're going upstairs" Sirius said. Remus nodded and followed him to their room.

Without a word, the two boys started kissing passionately. They broke the kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes. "Are you ready for this, Remus?" Sirius asked. "Yes" Remus replied bluntly. Sirius smiled and said a spell to protect them. "Protegga"

When they were both quite finished, they lay next to each other, their hands clasped, both breathing deeply and sweating. Sirius glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now past twelve in the morning.

"Merry Christmas, love" he said softly.

A/N: There we are! The real slash done. The next chapter should come soon so until then, bye!

This isn't the whole version of the chapter. If you want to see the whole version its here:

_geocities dot com / blondebouncingferret / tracychapter13 dot html_


	14. A day to remember

Chapter fourteen – A day to remember

The next morning, Sirius awoke to find a naked Remus asleep in his arms. "I could get used to this" he whispered softly. Sirius laid there for a while gazing lovingly at Remus and stroking his hair gently. After a while, Remus stirred and he smiled when he saw Sirius. 

"Hey love, merry Christmas" said Remus quietly. "Merry Christmas" Sirius replied, kissing Remus softly on the lips. "We better get dressed so we can open our presents" Remus stated. "Yeah good idea" Sirius replied. 

The two boys climbed out of bed, showered and got dressed. They brought their presents into the common room and unwrapped numerous gifts from their families and friends until it was time to give each other their presents. 

"Who wants to go first?" Remus asked. "I will" replied Sirius. Sirius brought out a package and handed it to Remus who unwrapped it carefully. Remus gasped as his amber eyes glazed over a leather book with old, elegant letters on the cover saying: "The Marauders".

Inside were pictures of the Marauders through their years at school, pulling different faces and smiling. "Thank you, Sirius. It's wonderful" Remus said quietly. The last picture was of Sirius and Remus' first kiss under the oak tree. Remus looked at him confusedly. 

"Who took that picture?" He asked curiously. "James. Sneaky little bastard" Sirius replied with a chuckle. Remus laughed as well and placed the photo album on a table carefully. "Now it's time for your present" Remus said. He handed Sirius a small box which he opened slowly and his eyes widened. 

"Oh Remus, it's beautiful" Sirius gasped. Inside was a manly, silver ring with words inscribed into it saying: "Remus loves Sirius always". Sirius put the ring on and smiled at it. "Thank you love" Sirius said, planting a small kiss on Remus' lips. Remus smiled at him and said: "We better put all of this in our room". 

Once they had returned, they went hand in hand down to breakfast and only parted from each other when they stepped inside. They sat down and began eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Sirius moved his hand under the table and grasped Remus', giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Last night was amazing" Sirius whispered. Remus smiled at him and nodded. He was a little reluctant to share what intense emotions he had felt last night. Being that closed to some one you love deeply was difficult to put into words. Sirius ignored Remus' lack of response and continued talking. 

"What do you want to do today?" He asked. "I'm not sure" Remus replied. "Anything you fancy doing?" He added. "Well you" said Sirius playfully. Remus laughed and blushed slightly. "Besides me" he said. "Hmm, lets go outside" Sirius said. Remus smiled and nodded in agreement. "And don't worry, if you get cold I can warm you up" Sirius said, winking at Remus. 

They finished their breakfast and went up to their dorm room to get their coats, hats and scarves. The two canines walked out of Hogwarts and were greeted by the magnificently white grounds. Remus was just about to ask Sirius what they were going to do outside when he heard Sirius mutter: "Accio broom". 

Sirius' broom (a lightening 2000) flew to him and he grasped the handle in his palm. "Ready for a fly?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus felt a little uneasy, he wasn't one of the best fliers and he wasn't a great fan of Quidditch. "Don't worry Rem, you can ride with me" Sirius said, swinging his leg over his broom. 

He held out his hand to Remus who took it and climbed on behind Sirius. Sirius began to rise slowly making Remus push himself forward and clasp his arms tightly around Sirius' stomach. Sirius chuckled slightly at the sweetness of his boyfriend and began soaring around the pitch. 

They soared for a while, taking in each other's warmth and admiring the view as Sirius flew his broomstick around the grounds. They even took a slight detour of the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest but they went no further into it. After more flying, they began to get tired so Sirius flew towards the ground and him and Remus climbed off. 

"Let's go for a walk" said Remus, taking Sirius' other hand which wasn't occupied by his broom. They walked and talked for ages. Discussing school, enemies, friends, families and their relationship.  

"You know, if someone had told me a few months ago that I was going to be your boyfriend, I would have laughed in their face" Sirius said whilst Remus and him walked around the lake. "So would I. But I'm so glad we're finally a couple" said Remus. "Me too" replied Sirius, giving Remus a quick peck on the lips. 

"I don't know what would have happened if James hadn't talked me into telling you how I felt. I probably wouldn't have if he hadn't mentioned that Snape likes you-". "What!?" Remus interrupted. "Severus _likes _me?!" Remus asked, completely shocked. "Well yeah but then who wouldn't?" Sirius replied. 

Remus smiled at him but shook his head in disbelief. "It's a bit of a shock though. Perhaps you're mistaken" Remus suggested. "Nope no mistakes about it. It's so obvious, love" Sirius said. Remus shrugged and changed the subject. "What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Remus asked. 

"Well, either a Quidditch player or I wouldn't mind being a teacher" Sirius replied. "Me too. I'd love to teach something like defence against the dark arts" Remus stated. "I'm sure you will one day, you're very smart" Sirius said. "So are you but you do need to do your homework more" Remus replied with a chuckle. 

"I know. I wish I could just get by in life on my good looks" Sirius said, sighing. "I wouldn't want you to share your good looks with anybody but me" Remus replied. Sirius smiled at him and continued. "It would be easier though, no work all play… what a great life". 

Remus chuckled. "I suppose so but you can't go your whole life joking around". "Why not?" Sirius asked, pouting. "Because some things in life are fun but others aren't" Remus stated. "You're right as usual" Sirius said with a smirk. 

"Can we sit down for a while, I'm tired after all this walking" Remus asked. "Yeah sure" Said Sirius, walking towards the bench by the lake. Remus sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. At this point it was early afternoon and soon the two boys would be going back inside the castle. 

They sat there for a while just gazing over the frozen lake and having brief conversations. After about half an hour, they decided to go inside. They both had a quick shower and went to the Great Hall for dinner. There were a few decorations including a tree, lights and various other sparkly things. 

Sirius and Remus enjoyed their Christmas feast and pulled crackers, wore wizard hats and talked to the other staff and pupils. Once the feast was over, Sirius and Remus went back to their common room and sat by the fire talking.

"I've had a great day with you today" Sirius said to Remus who was currently sitting on his lap. "So have I. It's been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had" Remus replied. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus deeply.

"Merry Christmas Remus"

"Merry Christmas Sirius" 

"It has been merry with you here" Sirius said, hugging Remus close to him.

-------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that chapter took so long but I couldn't think of what to write! Thank you for all of your reviews! Bye! 


	15. Sparks are flying

Chapter fifteen – Sparks are flying

The days passed by and soon enough it was New Years Eve. Sirius and Remus were still fast asleep that morning, in their usual sleeping position; holding each other. Neither of them had discussed plans for New Years Eve but they both had their own ideas. 

Remus woke up first that morning and began prodding Sirius gently in the arm. "Come on, Sirius it's time to get up" Remus said softly. But Sirius merely grunted and shifted away from him. Remus smirked and wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest and began giving him small kisses around his ear and on his cheek and edging closer to his lips. 

Sirius smiled but kept his eyes closed; he didn't want this game to stop. Remus continued kissing him everywhere except for his lips and Sirius was growing impatient. But then, after one more kiss on Sirius' temple, Remus did something unexpected; he started tickling Sirius' ribs and under his arms. 

That woke Sirius up quickly as he began to laugh manically and was rolling around on his bed whilst Remus continued to tickle him mercilessly. "Stop" Sirius choked out in between laughter. "Oh and why would I do that?" Remus asked playfully.  

"Because…you're…killing…me" Sirius managed to get out. But Remus didn't stop and he carried on tickling his boyfriend. "Now, I will stop if you promise to get up" Remus said calmly. "Ok ok!" Sirius answered. Remus stopped tickling him but that was a wrong move. 

Seeing Remus' sign of weakness, Sirius pounced and straddled him and started tickling him. "You should know never to trust me after you've just almost killed me with laughter" Sirius said to Remus, who was twitching and laughing hysterically. 

"Mercy!" Remus forced out. But Sirius smirked at him and continued getting his own back. "Oh no my dear Remus, not until I'm finished" Sirius answered. After more tickling and laughter, Sirius finally stopped but he did not get off of Remus. 

Remus lay there, smiling and panting for breath whilst Sirius smiled at him. "Had enough?" Sirius asked him. Remus nodded in reply. "I'll get you back for that when you get off me" Remus said to him. "Oh, will you now? And what makes you think I'm going to get off of you?" Sirius asked him. 

Remus smiled at him. "Because you love me and would never trap me my whole life" Remus replied sweetly. "Good point" Sirius said and he removed his legs off of Remus and stood next to the bed. Remus was slightly disappointed but then smirked when he remembered what he'd promised to do to Sirius. Remus stood up and pounced on Sirius. But Sirius, expecting an attack merely caught Remus in his arms and slung him gently over his shoulder. "Your little plan backfired my dear" Sirius said to him as he began to move towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" Remus asked him. "No where far" Sirius said, as he opened the door and stepped out of the room. 

Sirius managed to hold the light Remus with no problem as he is on the Quidditch team and therefore rather strong. Sirius carried him downstairs with one arm holding him around his waist and the other supporting his arse. Sirius dropped him onto a nearby sofa in the common room. "Remove your shirt please, Remus" Sirius told him calmly. 

"What am I? Your slave?" Remus asked with a smirk. "Yes now hurry up". Remus did as he was told and removed his shirt. His thin body was in front of Sirius with traces of cleaned scars from his last transformation. Sirius gazed at him, forgetting his playfulness for a moment as he remembered him and Remus' first night together. 

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to do something?" Remus asked the gawping Sirius. Sirius snapped out of his trance and a smile lingered on his lips. He straddled Remus again and started kissing his chest in the same way Remus had been kissing him this morning. 

He moved downwards and kissed around Remus' bellybutton and slowly made his way towards Remus' groin. He did not remove his trousers though, it was far too early for that, instead he began kissing and licking the sensitive spot right above his groin which made Remus shudder with excitement.   

Sirius moved upwards and began licking Remus' chest with his skilful tongue until he was right up by Remus' face. "I love you" Sirius said gently before kissing him passionately on the lips, letting his tongue wrestle with Remus' like their two bodies had done upstairs.  

This continued for a while until Remus broke the kiss. "We better get dressed now, Sirius". "Yeah you're right, I have something important to do today" Sirius said, getting off of Remus. "What's that?" Remus asked curiously. "Ah now that would be telling wouldn't it" Sirius said with a wink. "Come on then you lazy sod, time to get up" Sirius said to Remus whom was still lying on the sofa. 

"But I'm just so tired, I don't think I'll make it up the stairs" Remus said, faking distress. Sirius smirked at him. "Would you like me to carry you again?" Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes! I mean, if you want to" Remus replied. Sirius put one arm under Remus' back and let his legs rest on his other arm. He picked him up with ease and carried him upstairs. 

He placed Remus on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Remus asked, wincing at the pathetic ness in his tone of voice. "To have a shower, I would ask you to join me but you're too tired…" Sirius said, trailing off. Remus jumped up quickly. "No I'm fine" Remus said. Sirius laughed and took Remus' hand and they went for their shower together. 

After they were showered and dressed, the couple went for a quick breakfast in the Great Hall and noticed the New Year's decorations that had replaced the Christmas ones. "So where are you going today?" Remus asked Sirius after he took a bite of his toast. "To Hogsmeade" Sirius replied. "What for?" Remus asked with interest. "You'll see" replied Sirius, putting down his finished drink along with his finished breakfast. 

"I'd better be off now actually" Sirius said standing. He made to kiss Remus but he glanced around quickly but noted that they were the only ones there because of their late start. He kissed him quickly and said: "see you later" and he was gone. 

Remus finished his breakfast and went back to the common room to collect a few books so he could catch up on some homework. When he arrived, he saw his owl waiting for him with a letter. "Thank you" Remus said, stroking her head gently before she took off back to the owlery again. Remus picked up the letter and began to read it.  

_Remus,_

_I hope you're having a good holiday and your Christmas wasn't too bad-_

'Wasn't too bad? It was amazing' thought Remus before he continued reading the letter. 

_Have a good new year and I'll see you when I get back to school._

_Severus_

Remus smiled and hid the letter in his trunk so that Sirius wouldn't find it. He knew he wouldn't be happy with his friendship with Severus and perhaps even jealous after what he told him a few days ago. Remus shook that thought away and picked up his books and made his way to the library. 

Remus stayed there for a while and he managed to finish all of his homework. But then he felt rather bored and he wished Sirius would hurry back. He sighed and put his books back in his dorm room. Remus wandered around the corridors for a while, not knowing where to go until he found himself near the kitchens, so he decided to pay the house elves a visit. 

Tinky greeted him enthusiastically and gave him a plate of biscuits and a glass of orange juice. "Thank you" Remus said to the small elf. Tinky smiled and took a seat near Remus. "Is Master Lupin enjoying the holidays?" Tinky asked in a squeaky voice. "Yes and its Remus, Tinky. How have your holidays been?" Remus asked her. "They have been fine Master-" Tinky was cut off by Remus raising his eyebrows at her. "Remus" She finished and Remus smiled at her. 

He stayed talking to Tinky and the other house elves until he decided to go and see if Sirius had returned yet. Remus had already finished his lunch with the house elves, which he thanked them for and then he left the kitchens. Remus went to look for Sirius by the one eyed witch but he couldn't find him. Suddenly, he felt strong arms around his stomach and he breathed in Sirius' scent. 

"Hello love, did you miss me?" Sirius asked. "Of course" Remus replied, turning around in his arms and kissing him softly. "Have you gotten everything you needed from Hogsmeade?" Remus asked whilst him and Sirius walked back to the common room hand in hand. "Yep and tonight's going to be a night to remember" Sirius replied. 

"What exactly have you got planned?" Remus asked. "It's a surprise" Sirius said, kissing Remus' cheek. "Ok ok fair enough" Remus replied. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess, kissing and talking about general things. By eleven o' clock, Sirius collected a bag with unknown items in it and him and Remus went outside. They lay underneath their tree and talked for a while, both of them bathed in the crescent moonlight and sitting underneath a warm blanket. 

"Are you going to tell me what's in that bag?" Remus asked Sirius when it was quarter to twelve. "Yes my dear" Sirius said, opening the bag. Remus' eyes widened as Sirius showed him many different shaped and sized fireworks. "I got them from Zonko's, they automatically go off at midnight" Sirius explained. Remus nodded and smiled at Sirius, he was always one for great surprises. 

Sirius set up the fireworks and went and sat under the blanket with Remus again. It was now only a minute until midnight and Sirius took his hand in Remus'. "I know we haven't been together all of last year but I hope we stay together for the next one and all of them after that" Sirius said to a smiling Remus. 

"I feel the same way, love" Remus replied. Sirius glanced at his watch. "Five seconds" He said. "5, 4, 3, 2" they said together. On one the numerous fireworks rose and exploded into the air but the two boys didn't notice because they were too busy having an amazing New Year's kiss. 

------------------------

A/N: What did you think? I enjoyed writing that chapter and I hope you liked reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	16. Exhaustion

Chapter sixteen – Exhaustion 

A few days passed by in a romantic daze for Sirius and Remus. Soon enough, it was the morning before the rest of the school were set to return and the two canines were rather disappointed. 

"Don't worry Rem, we'll have other opportunities to be alone together" Sirius said to his boyfriend whilst they both lay naked in his bed. "I know but it won't be the same. We were able to walk around the school holding hands and acting like a real couple" Remus said sadly. 

Sirius was silent for a moment and Remus noticed the uneasiness in his eyes. It was obvious that Remus was ready to tell everyone about his relationship with Sirius, but Sirius clearly wasn't. Remus swept the awkwardness away with a kiss which Sirius obliged to. 

The kiss began softly but grew deeper as the two boys brushed their tongues over each others mouths. Once the kiss was finished, Sirius smiled at his boyfriend and they began talking once again. 

"I love your tongue, Remus" Sirius said to him, licking his lips. Remus blushed slightly but smiled in return. "I mean, it's so delicate and I adore the taste of you in my mouth" Sirius added, winking at him. Remus blushed further as he realised his meaning. 

"Come on then" Sirius said to him and Remus looked up rather confused. "What?" He asked innocently. "I just told you what I like about you, you have to do the same for me" Sirius replied. Remus pondered this for a moment before he settled on an answer. 

"I love your hair. It's so silky and soft, I love to run my fingers through it" Remus replied, stroking Sirius' soft mane. Sirius smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss. "As much as I like this game, we have to get ready to meet the others" Sirius stated. "I need to shower" Remus announced, getting out of bed. 

"I'm not surprised" Sirius said with a wink. Remus made his way over to the bathroom and Sirius' cockiness vanished as he was transfixed by Remus' naked body. His thin but slightly tanned body was covered in small, dry cuts but Remus still looked amazing. Sirius was content to realise that Remus and his body were not only his own, but they were Sirius' as well. 

Sirius was too busy admiring Remus that he didn't notice when he walked towards him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello Sirius? Did you hear what I said?" Remus asked. Sirius snapped out of his trance and looked up at Remus. "Sorry I was admiring the view" He replied with a smirk. Remus smiled shyly and repeated his question. 

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" He asked. "Do you even have to ask?" Sirius replied, jumping at of bed and making his way to the shower with Remus. 

After a long shower, the two boys emerged wet and tired. They got dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. 

"What time does the train get here?" Remus asked Sirius. "About ten I think. We should go and greet them at the station" Sirius suggested. "Yeah that sounds good" Remus replied, continuing with his breakfast. Sirius noticed the sadness in Remus' amber orbs. "Don't worry, love. We can spend tonight together in my bed if you want. Not that we don't usually anyway" Sirius said comfortingly. 

"It's not just that. The full moon is in a few days" Remus whispered. "I know" Sirius said, reaching under the table and grasping Remus' hand. "But we'll all be there with you" Sirius added. Remus smiled weakly but he didn't seem very reassured. 

Sirius gave Remus' hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it too much, love. It will be over for this month in a few days" Sirius said softly. "I know but then there's next month, and the month after that and etc" Remus replied sadly. Sirius couldn't stand to see Remus so unhappy; he needed a way to cheer him up or to get his mind off of things. 

"Come on, we better get going" Sirius said to him. Remus nodded and they exited the Great Hall and walked outside into the soft wind. Sirius took Remus' hand but there was no reaction out of him. Sirius sighed and stopped walking. Remus was rather surprised at first and looked up at Sirius quizzically. 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he uttered a word, Sirius' lips were pressed against his. Remus was stunned for a moment but then he relaxed and returned the kiss gratefully. He knew Sirius was not only doing this for pleasure, but also to cheer Remus up, and it was working. 

When their lips parted, Remus smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Thanks" He said and he took Sirius' hand when they started walking again. Sirius smiled triumph fully at a job well done.

They arrived a while later on the platform and awaited the arrival of the train. Sirius gently rubbed Remus' fingers and kissed up his neck. He stopped abruptly when they heard the sound of the train pulling into the station. They both stood and waited for the train to stop. When it did, the students started to file out and they looked over the heads of the students in search for their friends. 

Tylon and Amanda said hello as they went past but the last few students to appear where Peter, James and Lily. "Hey" said Sirius and Remus in unison to their friends. They returned the greeting and the five of them walked back up to the castle. 

"Did you have a good Christmas and New Year you three?" Sirius asked them. "Yeah" they all replied. "Hey Padfoot, I even got a bit of Quidditch in" James said to Sirius. "Cool. I had a bit of a fly around as well" Sirius replied. "Did you two have a good time?" Lily asked them. "Of course they did, they've been alone in their dorm room" Peter said, smirking. Sirius and Remus smiled shyly. "We did have an amazing time, Lily" Remus replied. "I bet you did" Peter muttered. 

They spent the rest of the day talking about their Christmas' and New Year because tomorrow they would be returning to classes and wouldn't have much opportunity to. After dinner, the marauders were seated in the common room finishing off homework (except for Remus of course who had done his already). 

"I don't want to go back to lessons tomorrow" Sirius said to the other three. "Neither do I" James said, closing his Transfiguration book. "Lets do something more interesting than this" He suggested. "Like what?" Peter asked. "How about another prank on Snivellus?" Sirius replied. 

Remus felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sirius? I mean, he's going to start getting annoyed" Remus said. "Plus, he already hates you for taking his Remus away from him" James added. Sirius pulled Remus onto his lap and put his arms around him protectively. 

"He was never his. He's mine" Sirius stated, kissing Remus' cheek. "Aww" Said Peter and James, smirking at him. "How soppy" James added. Sirius smirked at them before continuing. "But you're right; I don't want to piss him off too badly. Let's do a prank on another annoying Slytherin" Sirius said.  

The Marauders continued plotting until they became restless and decided to go to sleep. Remus slept in Sirius' bed that night as promised but they talked a little before going to sleep. "Am I really yours?" Remus asked Sirius, who was facing him and stroking his hair. 

"Of course you are" Sirius replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips and bringing him closer to him. "And you always will be".

The next few days passed in a sort of blur for Remus. The only person who distracted him from the upcoming full moon was Sirius whom kept trying to comfort him whenever he was down. But even Sirius couldn't distract Remus from his never ending fear of the full moon, but that was his burden and he was going to have to face it. 

Saturday evening arrived and Remus felt a sick sense of dread in his stomach as Madam Pomfrey took him down to the shrieking shack. The other three Marauders where coming later, when Remus was in his werewolf form and they were in Animagi form. Remus removed his clothes and put them into a corner. Remus stood in the bedroom of the shrieking shack and he suddenly felt his muscles tense. He felt pain shooting through his arms, legs and back and he knew this transformation was going to be a painful one. His back arched and he felt like his whole body was being stretched. 

His shoulders broadened and his arms and legs grew. Hair began to sprout all over his body. Pain was flowing through him and he gritted his teeth as more pain shot through him. More excruciating minutes later, the transformation was complete and Moony ran around the shrieking shack, ripping various objects to pieces. 

Eventually, he found his friends Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. He started to play with Padfoot a little and chased Prongs around for fun. Wormtail stayed out of Moony's way and climbed on the bed. The animals ran around and played for a long while until they left Moony alone because his time was ending. 

Remus awoke the next morning lying naked on the old bed. His bones and muscles were aching and he couldn't lift himself up. Madam Pomfrey usually waited at the hospital wing for him in case it wasn't safe but Remus couldn't seem to get himself to move towards the door. 

He tried to move his legs but pain shot through him and he gritted his teeth in agony. He knew if he tried to get up, he would collapse so he merely lay there, unable to move and wishing someone would come and help him.  

Sirius sat waiting in the common room for Remus. _He's usually back by now _he thought worriedly. After a while, he couldn't take the waiting any longer and he went to the hospital wing to find him. He entered and saw Madam Pomfrey at her desk. 

"Have you seen Remus?" He asked her innocently. She turned around to face him and appeared to be slightly worried as well. "No I haven't. I was just about to go to the shrieking shack" She replied, standing. "I'll come with you" Sirius said and he led the way before she could object. 

They prodded the knot of the Whomping Willow and practically ran through the passage. They opened the door and as soon as they entered, they heard a disgruntled moaning sound coming from the bedroom. Sirius ran into the room and saw Remus pale and sweating. 

"Remus! Are you ok?!" Sirius asked, running to his side. Remus stared up at Sirius and weakly replied. "No, I can barely move". He grabbed Sirius' hand and kissed it. "Help" He said faintly. Sirius was petrified. "Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled. 

The young witch rushed into the room and ran over to Remus and Sirius. She ignored their entwined fingers and felt Remus' forehead. "Your not hot. But why are you sweating?" She said, more to herself than to him. "Pain" He choked out. Sirius gave his hand a gentle squeeze whilst Madam Pomfrey checked him over. 

"You're going to have to come back to the hospital wing for a few days" She told him. "Can't walk" Remus muttered. "I know, I'll levitate you there" She replied. Soon enough, Remus' body was being levitated back to Hogwarts by Madam Pomfrey whilst Sirius kept a hold of his hand. 

When they arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey gave Remus a sleeping potion and ushered Sirius out of the room. Sirius wandered around aimlessly for a while, concerned about his lover. He went back to the common room to inform James and Peter what had happened and then went for a little sleep. 

When he awoke, it was already lunch but Sirius wasn't hungry so he wandered around for a while outside, gathering his thoughts. He felt so much worry for his boyfriend that he could hardly contain it. He needed to see him, to touch him. But he knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him. _But maybe she would… _Sirius suddenly thought. 

He rushed back up to the castle and ran to the hospital wing. He stopped outside the door and opened in carefully. He walked over to Remus' bed and looked at his sleeping beauty. He started stroking his hair gently and he kissed him softly on the lips. 

"I never knew you cared so much, Black" said a voice from behind him. Sirius spun around and was faced with Severus Snape. "Get out of here, Snape" Sirius snarled. "I merely came here to see Re- Lupin" Snape replied. "Well you can't, I'm visiting him" Sirius replied, turning back to Remus. 

Snape moved to the other side of the bed and placed his hand in Remus'. "Get away from my Remus!" Sirius growled. Snape laughed and kissed Remus on the head and left before Sirius could say another word. 

"He won't be yours for much longer" Snape said when he was out of Sirius' earshot. 

-------------------------

 A/N: Another chapter finished! And I decided to end it on a cliff-hanger. Dear little Sirius is so overprotective isn't he? But can you really blame him? Review and tell me what you thought please! 


	17. Blackmail

Chapter seventeen – Blackmail

Remus remained in the hospital wing for several more days. He had a lot of visitors but the person who hardly left his side was Sirius. 

"Hey Sirius" Remus greeted him softly from his bed in the hospital wing. "Hi love, are you feeling any better?" Sirius asked, not trying to hide the worry in his tone. "A little, Madam Pomfrey is helping me to walk again without getting too tired, but my muscles ache so much" Remus replied. 

"Aww my poor baby" Sirius said, sitting on the edge of Remus' bed and giving him a gentle kiss. Remus smiled at him lovingly and began stroking his silky hair. "I miss you" Remus said to him quietly. "It's difficult to sleep without you next to me" Remus added. "Me too" Sirius replied sadly. 

"But hey, look on the bright side. I'll be out of here in a few days" Remus said, trying to brighten their moods. "Yeah" Sirius replied, smiling wistfully at the thought of having to wait a few more days. Remus noticed his look and reached across and took his hand in his. "Don't worry about it, you'll have me all to yourself again soon" Remus said, kissing his hand. 

Over an hour later, Sirius walked back to the common room by himself to meet James and Peter. 

"Hey Padfoot, how's Remus?" James asked when Sirius entered through the portrait hole. "He's fine, hopefully he'll be getting out of there in a few days" Sirius replied, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "Was Snape sniffing around again?" Peter asked. 

"No" said Sirius bluntly. "But if he does… let's just say my fist is going to say hello to his ugly face" Sirius added, punching a pillow. Peter and James laughed slightly. "Don't worry about him mate, he's after Remus but he knows he can never have him, I pity him sometimes" James replied. "Well I don't. He can't have Remus, even if I didn't. Remus is too good for that Slytherin scum" Sirius said angrily. "True true" Peter said. 

James glanced at Sirius cautiously and decided to calm the other boy down. "Hey Sirius, how about a bit of Quidditch before dinner?" James asked, smirking. Sirius' face lit up. "Yeah sure! Do you want to come, Peter?" Sirius asked. "I'll come by later, I'm just going to visit Remus for a while" Peter replied. 

"Okay, tell him I love him whilst your there" Sirius said. "Will do" Peter replied before exiting through the portrait hole. "Come on then Jamie, it looks like it's going to be just the two of us" Sirius said. "Yeah unfortunately" James replied with a smirk. "Shut it you" Sirius retorted, hitting him on the arm. 

The two boys walked down to the Quidditch pitch with their broomsticks in their hands and smiles on their faces. The second Sirius rose in the air, all his tension and worry over Remus eased a little and his anger of Snape vanished. The wind blew softly through his black hair as he and James flew around the pitch, occasionally tossing an apple they got from the kitchens to each other. 

Whilst the two boys enjoyed Quidditch, Remus and Peter had a nice long chat in the hospital wing about various subjects; schoolwork, teachers, friends and their relationships with Penny and Sirius. "You really like Penny don't you?" Remus asked Peter with a smile. 

"Yeah, she's amazing. She's so beautiful and perfect…" Peter trailed off lovingly. "Same as Sirius then, except I wouldn't call him beautiful because that's a bit girly but amazing and gorgeous pretty much sums him up" Remus replied. Peter laughed softly and they continued talking until Peter decided to go and see James and Sirius at the Quidditch pitch. 

"Hey Pete" James and Sirius said in unison when they arrived on the ground to greet their friend. "Hi, did you have fun?" Peter asked. "Yeah, how's Remus?" James asked. "He's fine. He sends his love, Sirius" Peter said to his friend. Sirius smiled and the three of them made their way back to the common room to deposit their brooms before dinner. 

After dinner, James, Sirius and Peter went to the common room to play chess. Sirius decided to watch because he was too busy thinking about his werewolf lover not being with him right now. 

"I think I'm going to go for a walk" Sirius announced to his friends. "Yeah okay" James said and then continued playing chess. Sirius wandered around for a while and found himself near the hospital wing. He was just thinking about visiting Remus when he heard somebody walking behind him. 

"Hello Snape" Sirius said, disgust evident in his tone. "Black" Snape replied, nodding curtly. "Going to see your boyfriend, Black?" Snape asked, with a hint of jealously in his dark eyes. "Yes as a matter of fact I was, is there a problem with that?" Sirius asked him. 

"No, of course not" Snape replied. Sirius turned away but he Snape said to his retreating back: "send Remus my love". Sirius turned around to glare at him darkly before walking briskly to the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to let him in because Remus was sleeping but Sirius used his charm to persuade her to let him sit with Remus for a while, reluctantly she agreed. Sirius took a seat next to Remus' bed and placed his hand in Remus' and began stroking it gently. 

Sirius gazed at Remus' sleeping form. His thin body rose up and down gently and his perfect lips were shaped into a content smile. Sirius thought Remus looked even more amazing whilst he slept. He seemed so peaceful, despite all the bad things that had happened to him in his life. 

Sirius admired his courage; he didn't think he'd ever be able to live as a werewolf, just knowing what Remus went through every month made him love him more. 

He didn't know how long he sat there, watching his lover sleep but eventually, Sirius began to feel himself drifting off. Quidditch always seemed to tire him out and it had been a long, tiring day. Kissing him softly on the forehead, Sirius left the hospital wing and went back to the common room. 

Everyone else had gone to bed and Sirius decided to do the same. He went to sleep much quicker that night because he was tired, but he still missed Remus' warmth lying next to him wrapped up in his arms. 

Severus went to sleep that night with only one thought in his head. _'I'm putting my plan into action…tomorrow'. _

The next morning, Peter, James and Sirius went to breakfast early, ready for the classes they had that day. Snape kept giving Sirius knowing looks and Sirius could have sworn he saw a smirk rising on Snape's mouth. 

The morning dragged on slowly and by lunch time, the three of them were fed up. "We had History of magic this morning, Potions after lunch and Transfiguration this afternoon, what a nightmare!" James moaned and earned a few agreeing nods from a few of the Gryffindors. 

"Aww how can I make you cheer up?" Lily asked him seductively. "I can think of a few ways" James said, cocking an eyebrow. He brought her close for a kiss and once they broke apart, they sat so close together they appeared to be joined at the hip. 

"Oh get a room!" said Tylon, pretending to vomit in his cup. The other Gryffindors laughed including James and Lily. 

Sirius visited Remus briefly at lunch and he was sad to have to leave so quickly. "I'll be back this afternoon, ok?" Sirius said, feeling reluctant to let go of Remus' hand. "Yeah okay" Remus replied with a smile. Sirius kissed him softly one last time before he departed. 

About ten minutes later, Remus received another visitor, a certain Slytherin named Severus Snape. "Hello Severus!" Remus said cheerfully. "Hi Remus" Severus replied, taking a seat next to Remus' bed. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked him worriedly. "I'm getting better" Remus replied. 

"That's good" Severus said. "I saw your boyfriend leaving here a little while ago" Severus added casually. "Oh yeah, he just came for a quick visit" Remus replied. Severus nodded before continuing. "You know, it's quite strange. I would have thought the school would be talking about yours and Sirius' relationship, it's not everyday we have a gay couple here!" Severus said. 

"Oh…" Remus said, frowning slightly. "They don't really know, not many people do" Remus said sadly. _'This is even better than I expected' _Severus thought to himself. "Why's that?" Severus asked. "Sirius isn't really ready to tell people" Remus replied. "Oh and you are?" Severus asked, loving this more and more every sentence. "Well yeah, I'm not ashamed of us" Remus said with a hint of anger in his tone. 

"Yes, you're quite right. It's better to be open about these sorts of things" Severus said. "Yeah I know…" Remus replied doubtfully. "Why don't you talk to Sirius about it?" Severus asked. "Oh no I couldn't do that, Sirius might get a little upset" Remus replied. 

_'Oh that would be wonderful' _Severus thought evilly. "Well you never know until you ask. Anyway, sorry I must dash. See you soon" Severus said, standing and going towards the door. "Bye" Remus said, obviously deep in thought. 

_'Sirius is doubtful, even better than I once thought' _Severus thought with glee. He walked far down the corridor and almost bumped into someone walking in front of him. Much to Severus' delight, it happened to be Sirius. 

"Watch where your going, Snape" Sirius said with venom. Severus merely laughed slightly and turned to face the other boy. "I've just come from seeing your boyfriend" He said casually. 

Sirius' face went red with anger. "I thought I told you to stay away from him" Sirius spat. "Well, I just couldn't keep away from him and I'm sure he'd miss my company" Severus replied. Sirius was growing angrier by the second but kept his cool, he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of making him angry. 

Sirius began to walk away from him but Severus stopped him. "Get out of my way" Sirius said angrily. "Oh no I can't do that until we've had a little talk" Snape replied. "Fine, say what you want to say then I'm off" Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I want you to break up with Remus" Snape said bluntly. Sirius looked outraged and opened his mouth to say something until Snape cut him off. "Don't argue, just hear me out" Snape began. "I'm asking you, no I'm telling you to break up with Remus, or else" Snape said. 

"Or else what?" Sirius snapped, becoming more angry by the second. "Or else I'll reveal one of Remus' little secrets. In case you don't know which one, something about a full moon perhaps…"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!" Sirius yelled angrily. "Oh wouldn't I?" Snape said calmly. "YOU LIKE HIM!" Sirius shouted, stating the obvious. "Maybe so but when everyone shuns him, I'd be there to be his only friend" Snape replied. "WE'D BE HIS FRIENDS!" Sirius argued. 

"And what makes you think he'll want to be your friend?" Snape asked. "Why wouldn't he be?" Sirius asked. "Do you have any idea how convincing and cunning I can be? I can make it look like you three idiots told someone who spread the word" Snape said. 

"He would never believe we'd do that!" Sirius said angrily. "Not even to someone you're all close to? Like Evans for example?" Snape asked. Sirius glared at him. "I'll tell Remus what your up to" Sirius said. "That won't stop me from telling everyone he's a werewolf and also adding that you two are a couple" Snape said. 

Sirius was becoming quite desperate now. No matter what he said, Snape always had a way to reverse it and make it even worse for Sirius. 

"So, are you going to do it?" Snape asked. "Do I have a choice?" Sirius said sadly. "No you really don't" Snape replied. "But Remus will know something is wrong, you don't just break up with someone for no reason" Sirius stated. "Oh but there is a reason, Remus wants to go public and you don't. He's probably expecting this" Snape said. 

"How did you know about that?" Sirius snapped. "Remus told me, I had a nice little talk with him earlier, like I said" Snape replied. "So I want you to break up with him, tomorrow and then no one will ever find out Remus is a werewolf and you two are a couple and don't try and tell anyone else, because the damage will be done and in the end, saying something wouldn't be worth it" Snape said, then he walked away leaving Sirius standing alone, salty tears flowing down his cheeks. 

-------------

A/N: I'm very sorry about that but it had to be done. Poor Sirius! What a horrible person Snape is!


	18. Broken Hearted

Chapter eighteen – Broken Hearted

Sirius decided not to visit Remus that night because he knew how painful it would be to stay with him. He went back to the common room and ignoring James' questions regarding his bloodshot eyes, he went to bed.

Sirius hardly slept at all that night and by the time it got to two o'clock in the morning, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He tiptoed over to James' trunk and abstracted the Marauders map and James' invisibility cloak from it. 

He wasn't sure how long he wandered around, trapped in his own thoughts but he soon found himself outside the hospital wing. He crept in quietly and went over to Remus' bed. Sirius gazed at Remus' beautiful sleeping form. He felt tears form in his eyes at the mere sight of him. 

Sirius bent his head down and kissed Remus' lips softly. "Our last kiss" he whispered to no one but himself. He left after that and returned to the common room. Sirius sat by the fire for a while, lost in doubt and worry over what he had to do tomorrow. Without even realising it, he drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, James woke up earlier than everyone else. He looked at the other beds and saw Tylon and Peter fast asleep. Remus' bed was obviously empty but so was Sirius'…

James rushed down the stairs and was about to leave through the portrait in search of his friend until he heard a small grunt coming from over near the fire place. "Sirius?" James asked warily. Silence. James moved closer and saw Sirius lying stretched out across one of the sofas. 

"Wake up" James said, prodding Sirius gently. Silence. "Wake up!" James said much louder than before. Sirius woke up with a start and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hello" he said sleepily before lying back down. 

"Why are you sleeping down here?" James asked him. "Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk" Sirius managed to get out. "Oh okay. But why were your eyes bloodshot when you came in last night?" James asked him curiously. Sirius sat up abruptly and looked at his friend. 

"Don't worry about that, it doesn't matter" Sirius replied bluntly. "Yes it does, what happened?" James probed. "Please James, just leave it" Sirius said, his dark blues eyes looking pleadingly into James' hazel ones. 

James was rather taken aback. He had never seen Sirius look so upset and desperate. _'Something really bad must have happened' _James thought to himself. "Ok Padfoot, you better get dressed, breakfast is soon" James said. 

Sirius nodded and pulled himself up. He made his way to the stairs but stopped and turned around. "Thanks James, for not asking any more questions" Sirius said to him. "Any time" James replied somewhat worriedly. Sirius turned back and walked up the stairs leaving James standing there feeling rather perplexed. 

Sirius had a long shower that morning; trying to wash away any traces of him being utterly depressed. He dressed in his uniform quickly and went back downstairs to go with James to breakfast. 

"Is Peter coming?" Sirius asked. "I don't think so" James replied. "I think he's going with Tylon" he added. Sirius nodded and the two boys made their way to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats and were greeted with a lot of variety; toast, cereal, sausages, eggs, bacon etc but Sirius didn't eat a bite and merely had some orange juice. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" James asked him. "I'm not hungry" Sirius replied. "But you're always hungry" James retorted, but seeing the look in Sirius' eyes he knew not to press the matter further. Peter and Tylon arrived a while later and they too questioned Sirius' lack of food consumption. But James just told them to leave it which Sirius was very grateful for. 

The whole morning went by painfully slowly for Sirius. All he could think about was what he had to do this evening and what he could say to Remus to make it seem believable. It took every inch of restrain to not punch Snape whenever he saw him in the corridors. His knowing smirk was enough for Sirius to want to beat him to a pulp, but he knew he couldn't because the consequences would be awful. 

James kept giving him puzzled looks but Sirius ignored them. He didn't want James to find out why he was so upset because if Snape found out, many secrets would be revealed. 

Remus received a few visitors that day but Sirius didn't come by once. Remus was starting to worry that something was wrong because Sirius visited him every day, even if it was only for five minutes. When James came at lunch to see him, Remus decided to ask if something was going on. 

"Um James, do you know why Sirius hasn't visited me today?" Remus asked. James looked a little reluctant to tell Remus about how Sirius was behaving but he knew that Remus deserved the truth. 

"Well, he's been acting really weird since he got back last night and I know something's wrong but he won't tell me anything" James replied. "Oh…" Remus said; feeling rather worried. "But I think he mentioned about visiting you tonight" James added quickly, noticing Remus' worried expression.  

Remus smiled slightly and changed the subject. He talked with James for a while until he had to go to his next class. "See you later James, tell Sirius I love him" Remus said. "Okay, bye" James replied, leaving and making his way to History of Magic. 

He took his usual seat next to Sirius and Peter and within a few minutes of Professor Binns' talking, most of the class were either asleep or having their own conversations.

"So, I saw Remus at lunch" James said casually to Sirius. Sirius looked up quickly. "Oh, how is he?" Sirius asked.  "He's okay but he was a little curious as to why you haven't visited him all day, but I told him you were seeing him tonight" James said. 

"Oh okay" Sirius replied. James couldn't help but notice Sirius' expression saddening at the mention of seeing Remus tonight. "Remus says he loves you" James said to him. Sirius looked utterly destroyed as James said these words and James was scared that Sirius would burst into tears that very second. 

"Sirius, what's wrong?" James asked him worriedly. Sirius merely gave James a look that clearly said: 'don't ask' before he raised his hand. "Yes Mr… umm" Professor Binns asked. "Black. Can I be excused for a moment?" Sirius asked. "Yes I suppose so" Binns replied.  

Sirius left the room quickly leaving a confused James watching after him. He leant against a wall outside of the room and breathed deeply, allowing a few tears to flow down his cheeks. Afterwards, he performed a quick spell he had found that morning in the library to make his eyes seem less bloodshot. 

He walked back into the room and took his seat next to James. He could feel James' and Peter's eyes on him but he pretended not to notice. Sirius was relieved when the lesson finally came to an end. He went to the Gryffindor common room straight away to avoid his friends' questions. 

Eventually, James entered the common room and saw Sirius sitting on one of the chairs, looking deep in thought. "Sirius?" James asked timidly. "Yeah?" Sirius replied tonelessly. "What's bothering you?" James asked him, taking a seat opposite him. 

"Nothing" Sirius replied. "Yeah right Sirius! You've been depressed all day and I know you've been crying!" James blurted out. Sirius looked at the floor guiltily. "You're right, something is wrong" Sirius said. "What is it?" James asked. 

"I… I'm going to break up with Remus" Sirius said sadly. "WHAT?!" James yelled, obviously confused and upset. "Why on earth would you want to do that!?" He added. "He wants to go public and I don't want to" Sirius replied. James was about to comment on that until he looked at Sirius more closely. He was lying. 

"Are you sure that's what it is?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. "You never decided to do this when it came up before" He added. "I know but I don't think it will work out…" Sirius answered. James didn't believe a word of what Sirius said, he could always tell when he was lying. But he decided that if Sirius wanted to tell him the truth, he'd have to do it by himself. 

"I think you're crazy but it's your choice" James said. "Thank you, I'm going to do it after dinner" Sirius said, looking as though the world was ending. "Ok" James replied, feeling a little sad. 

They stayed in the common room for a while, playing chess and exploding snap until it was time for dinner. Sirius ate nothing again and James was starting to become concerned. "Sirius, please you have to eat something" James pleaded. "I'm not hungry" Sirius replied. "Just a little soup, that's all" James probed. "Fine" Sirius replied, drinking a little bit of soup to stop James' nagging. 

Sirius rose from his seat and James grabbed his arm. "You really don't have to do this you know" James whispered. "I know but I need to" Sirius replied before jerking gently out of James' grasp and leaving the Great Hall. 

When Sirius arrived at the door of the hospital wing, he really didn't want to enter but he knew he had to. The moment he entered the room, he heard Remus' voice. "Hey Sirius!" Remus said cheerfully. "Hi" Sirius replied desolately, walking over to Remus' bed. Remus noticed Sirius' upset expression and took his hand. "What's wrong, love?" Remus asked worriedly. Sirius felt his heart beating painfully fast as he looked up into Remus' amber eyes. "I… it's… you see… I" Sirius couldn't get the words out. He couldn't tell Remus, the boy he loved more than anything else in the world that their relationship had to end. 

He knew he had to though, but he couldn't tell him whilst looking him in the eye so he dropped his gaze. "It's over" Sirius said sadly. "W-what's over, Sirius?" Remus asked fearfully, dreading the worst. "Us Remus, we're over" Sirius replied sorrowfully. 

"I'm so sorry" Sirius said, meeting Remus' gaze for a second before looking at the floor again. For that one second, Sirius had never seen Remus look so defeated, so depressed. It reminded him of when Remus told them he was a werewolf, before he knew they would support him. It was a look that clearly meant: I've lost everything. 

"B-but why?" Remus choked out. "I know that you want to go public, but I can't do that" Sirius replied. "Please Sirius, I don't care about that. I just want us to be together" Remus pleaded. "But one day you will want to tell everyone" Sirius replied. 

"I'm so sorry" Sirius said again painfully before leaving the room. "Sirius! Please come back!" Remus yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please! I love you!" 

Sirius had never felt so awful in his whole life. He had to restrain himself from going back to Remus, blurting out the truth and getting back together with him. "I love you too" Sirius whispered to himself, before crying more than he ever had done in his whole life. 

----------------------

A/N: Oh it's so horrible!! I'm very sorry about that but I had to do that for the plot. I know Sirius crying like that is out of character but he just lost his Remus so it's understandable. Next chapter should be coming soon! 


	19. Without you

Chapter nineteen – Without you

February arrived quickly at Hogwarts and with it arrived warmer weather. Remus had left the hospital wing days ago and had already recovered from his injuries but not his broken heart. 

He couldn't understand why Sirius had broken up with him, things had been going so well and now it was over. He spent many sleepless nights just lying there and crying and one night he could have sworn he heard the same sounds come from the bed next to his; Sirius' bed. 

Remus spent most of his time alone, wandering aimlessly around trapped in his own thoughts and delusions. He was aware that James was concerned about him but he couldn't talk to anyone about it at the moment. He often heard James probing Sirius about the _real _reason he had broken up with Remus but it only made Sirius furious. 

_'That's because it was the real reason' _Remus thought bitterly. He had wondered for a while whether there was a different conclusion to Sirius' sudden ultimatum but after much careful thought, Remus couldn't think of any other reason. 

The weekend arrived and Remus was disheartened; it was much easier to get by with the distraction of school work but now he actually had to think about his problems. Now and again, Remus caught Sirius looking at him with a pained expression, but he couldn't understand why because Sirius was the one who ended the relationship. 

Remus spent his Saturday in the library, studying for a nearby Potions exam. The only time he left the library was when he needed the toilet; he ate nothing that day. It wasn't as though he was ill; he just couldn't stand the sight of food. He wanted to feel something other than heart break and he had found something; hunger. 

Peter kept trying to get him to eat something but he politely refused. He wouldn't go to breakfast at all most days but sometimes he was dragged down there. However, he did notice that Sirius never joined them for breakfast or any other meal for that matter and Remus thought he must be eating in the kitchens. 

But that wasn't the truth. 

Sirius was in an even worse state than Remus was. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he'd snap at anyone who tried to reason with him and he was downright miserable. 

James had tried to make him tell him the truth behind the break up but Sirius refused to tell him and merely snapped at him and walked away angrily. He knew James was just trying to help but he couldn't stand the constant questions and all he wanted to do was block everything that had happened from his mind.

Food made him feel ill. Just looking at it made him want to hurl. Sleep was also one of the things he seemed to be living without. He spent many restless nights crying to himself but he often heard the same sounds coming from Remus' bed. He wanted to go and comfort the other boy but he knew that would be impossible. 

Sirius actually started to work hard in lessons, much to the Professor's surprise. The work kept his mind off other things he chose not to think about but occasionally, he felt his eyes wander to Remus. Watching him made Sirius' heart feel like it was being tugged and ripped out of his chest. 

Sometimes Remus returned his gaze, but that was much worse. Sirius could see the hate and disgust in his eyes and he knew he had been the cause of that. 

Sirius wandered around the school that Saturday alone because most people had gone to Hogsmeade and he really didn't feel like going. He wasn't sure where to go so he decided to go somewhere he never goes; the library. 

He walked in and realised the place was deserted. He took a seat nearby the Transfiguration bookcase and lost himself in deep thought. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but eventually he heard a slight shuffling sound and when he looked up, his eyes locked with a certain amber werewolf's. 

Blue gazed into amber for a moment until Remus broke the gaze and walked away. Sirius had to control the urge to jump up and go after him, which was exceedingly difficult. 

Remus walked away quickly and resisted the urge to go back. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go back to the library with Sirius there. He decided to take a long, hot bath to relax his troubled mind. 

Sirius left the library soon after Remus and decided to go and see James and Peter who should be returning from Hogsmeade soon. He wandered around where the one eyed witch is and waited. Soon enough, his two best friends appeared with sweets and dung bombs in their arms. 

"Hello" Sirius said quietly. Peter smiled but James looked wary, Sirius had snapped at him again this morning. "I'm sorry James, for this morning and those other times, I've just been a bit stressed out recently" Sirius added, looking at James hopefully. 

James seemed reluctant to reply at first but then he smiled. "I understand, Padfoot. Come on, lets go to dinner and yes you are going to eat something" James added, looking pointedly at Sirius. 

"Ok, fine" Sirius agreed, not feeling up to arguing at the moment. 

"What about Remus?" Peter asked his friends. 

"We'll get him to eat later" James muttered, glancing quickly at Sirius. Sirius felt a feeling of guilt settle in his stomach but he chose to ignore it and talk to his friends to clear his head. 

Sirius ate sparsely but Peter and James seemed satisfied. Whilst Sirius was having a shower, they made Remus eat a little as well but he ate hardly anything also. 

That night, the canines did sleep but that was only because of the sleeping potion James had slipped into their drinks before they went to bed. James lay there in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was strangely quiet in the dorm room which was probably because Sirius and Remus were asleep instead of crying as James had often heard them doing so. 

James knew there was something more to this break up but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. No matter how many questions he asked, Sirius wouldn't tell him anything more than: "it wasn't working out" or: "it's a public thing". But James didn't believe any of that for a second. He knew Sirius was proud but he also knew that he loved Remus more than anything and would never want to give him up unless he had a really good reason to. 

The next morning, Sirius awoke and he seemed puzzled for a moment. '_I went to sleep?'_ Sirius knew he wouldn't go to sleep willingly and he knew he wasn't even tired until James gave him that drink… 

"Crafty bugger" Sirius muttered with a smirk. At least he got some sleep even if it was against his will. Sirius climbed out of bed, stretched and walked into the bathroom for a shower. When he emerged again, he was met with Remus standing at the door. 

Sirius averted his gaze and walked past without saying a word. He walked down to the Great Hall and had two apples but that was all he could manage. He had seen Peter with Penny this morning but he wasn't sure where James was. _'Must be having breakfast in the kitchens' _thought Sirius. Sirius carried on walking until he was met with the person he really did not want to see. 

"Snape"

James walked back from the kitchens feeling rather full and he was just about to return to Gryffindor tower when he heard two familiar raised voices. 

"Get away from me" He heard Sirius growl. 

"I just wanted to talk" James heard a voice say, which he noticed belonged to Snape. 

"I've seen enough of you to last me a lifetime" Sirius snapped angrily. 

Snape merely laughed and continued. "I just wanted to know if you had done what I asked". James' eyes widened as he slowly began to piece things together. 

"Yes I did. But if you go anywhere near Remus…" Sirius threatened. 

"You'll what? Remus hates you remember, you have no effect on his life anymore he can do and be with _anybody _he wants and that includes me" Snape replied. 

James clenched his fists in anger. It was Snape's fault that Remus and Sirius broke up, but why did Sirius listen to him? Unless…

"If only he knew what you did, he wouldn't want you then" Sirius retorted. 

"What I did? Was that the threatening to spill his dark secret or making his lover break his heart? Think about it Black, he'll never know" Snape replied. 

James gritted his teeth. Blackmail. Snape was blackmailing Sirius and James wouldn't rest until he put a stop to it. 

-------------------

A/N: Oooh cliff-hanger! Still more to come! Thank you for all of your reviews and please continue telling me what you think! 


	20. Confrontation

Chapter twenty – Confrontation 

James stormed back to the Gryffindor common room with darkened eyes and an angry expression on his handsome face. _'That slimy git. How dare he break up Remus and Sirius, he's going to pay for that' _James thought to himself furiously. 

James pushed the portrait open and threw himself on one of the chairs by the fire. He stared into the empty grate and wondered how he could fix all of this and get Remus and Sirius back together. However, a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance. 

"Hello, are you alright, James?" 

James recognised the voice as Remus'. He looked up at his friend and thought for a moment that he'd tell him everything he had just heard but then something stopped him. _'I'll wait' _he thought. '_Until I talk to Sirius'. _

"Hey Moony, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something" James replied. Remus nodded and took a seat opposite James. "How have you been? Did you enjoy your sleep?" James asked him. 

"Yeah, thanks for that and I'm ok but you know…" Remus trailed off and bowed his head sadly. 

"I know, but don't worry, things will get better" James said reassuringly. 

"I doubt that" Remus replied solemnly. 

"That's what you think" James muttered. 

"What did you say?" Remus asked with innocent curiosity. 

"Oh nothing important. So, what do you plan on doing today?" James asked, changing the subject. 

"Oh, I thought I'd just go to the library again for the day" Remus replied. 

"You spend too much time there" James said to him, worry visible in his tone. 

"Yeah well it gets me away from things…" Remus replied. 

"And people?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. Remus opened his mouth to reply until Sirius entered through the portrait hole. James looked at him and saw that Sirius' face seemed pale and defeated. He felt a rush of worry towards his friend but he knew he couldn't say anything yet in front of Remus. 

James glanced over at Remus and saw that him and Sirius' eyes were locked and he noticed the pain in both of their eyes. An awkward silence was formed until Sirius averted his gaze and mumbled something which sounded like he was going to have a lay down. 

James watched Sirius' retreating back sadly and then he returned his gaze back to Remus. "Well I'm going to the library, see you later" Remus said before he exited through the portrait hole. James took this perfect opportunity to go to his dorm room and talk to Sirius. 

When he entered the room, he saw Sirius lying on his bed with a gaunt expression on his face. James noticed a lone tear trickle down his cheek and fall onto his pillow. "Sirius?" James asked cautiously. Sirius sprung up at the sound of James' voice and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 

"Hey Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked in what he thought was a cheerful tone but James could hear his voice cracking whilst he tried to retain his pain. 

"Cut the crap, Sirius. I know why you dumped Remus" James said bluntly. Sirius' eyes widened slightly and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"You do?" He asked croakily. 

"Yes, I heard you talking to Snape. How could you let him control you like that?" James asked. Sirius sighed dejectedly. 

"I had no choice. I didn't want him to tell everyone Remus' secret, it would destroy him and I wouldn't be able to watch him in so much pain" Sirius replied sadly. 

"He is in so much pain and do you want to know why? Because of you, Sirius, He loves you and you broke his heart, I know you had no choice but Remus doesn't know that" James replied. Sirius looked up and sighed again. 

"I know and I love him too but there's no way I can fix this" Sirius said gloomily. 

"Yes there is, you have to tell him" James replied firmly. 

"I can't" Sirius replied bluntly. 

"Come on! You're Sirius Black, since when have you given up?" James answered. 

"Sirius Black… it's just a name. It doesn't make me invincible you know" Sirius replied. 

"I know but if you're worried about Snape, don't worry I can take care of him" James said. 

"I don't know…" Sirius trailed off uncertainly. 

"Well, just think about it and let me know" James replied. 

Remus walked to the library feeling even more depressed than he had earlier. Just seeing Sirius made his stomach twist into thousands of knots and the way Sirius had looked at him was unsettling, he looked almost… pained. But no, he wouldn't be. After all, he was the one who had broken up with him and that must mean he doesn't care. 

_'Perhaps he never cared at all… Maybe he never did love me' _Remus pushed these thoughts away as his eyes were beginning to burn with the tears which wanted to escape. He sat down at his usual table in the library and began to read his transfiguration book for some help on his homework.

But every time he started to write, his mind wandered back to Sirius. The way he used to hold him, kiss him, treasure him and most importantly love him. But was it all just a game? Did Sirius not love him at all? Was it all a lie? Remus wasn't sure but he prayed that the answers to all of those questions was no. 

Sirius sat on his bed contemplating everything James had said. Maybe he could tell Remus and everything could go back to normal. But what if Remus was too hurt to take him back? Sirius would hate it if everything was revealed for nothing. He didn't think his heart could handle being broken again. The other issue which filled his mind constantly was what to do about…

Severus walked along the corridor with a smug smile on his face. Everything was falling into place and in his favour. Remus and Sirius were apart leaving Severus free to pick up the pieces for himself. Today was the right day to collect the pieces and do something he had wanted to do for a long time. 

He knew where Remus would be, he was always there now a days. So Severus made his way to the library, still smiling widely. He only dropped his smile when he entered the library and made his expression seem concerned. Then he walked over to Remus' table and began to work his charm. 

"Look Sirius, I can handle Snape. I have stuff on him that he really wouldn't want to be revealed. You have to tell Remus the truth, leave old Snivellus to me" James said to his friend. 

"You're right, James. Why should I let that slime deprive me of my Remus?" Sirius replied, standing up. 

"Exactly!" James agreed. 

"Right! So, where is Remus?" Sirius asked. 

"The library" James replied. 

"Thanks mate. I really appreciate all of this you know" Sirius said, standing by the door. 

"I know, now go on! Go get your Remus back!" James replied with a smile. Sirius returned the smile before leaving out the door. 

"Hello Remus" Severus greeted him politely. 

"Hi Severus" Remus replied gloomily. 

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, faking concern and taking a seat next to Remus. 

"Well, me and Sirius broke up and I'm feeling really down about it" Remus replied sadly. 

"Oh I didn't know that, I'm really sorry, Remus" Severus lied. 

"Thanks, but I never thought we would break up" Remus said, tears starting to spill down his cheeks. 

"Come here, Remus" Severus said, enveloping Remus into a warm hug. 

"Thank you, Severus. You're a good friend" Remus sniffled into Severus' shoulder. 

"I could be more than that" Severus said softly. Remus pulled away and looked at Severus confusedly. 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. 

"I could be more than a friend, I love you, Remus" Severus said. 

Remus thought back to the first time Sirius had said that to him. 

_ "I love you" _

_Remus was startled but smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Sirius". Remus brought him closer for another kiss but this one was deeper and more passionate. _

At the same time in the present, Remus felt himself leaning forwards for a kiss, wanting to kiss Sirius again after such wonderful words were said…

But then a door being slammed jerked Remus back to reality. It wasn't Sirius he was leaning in to kiss, it was Severus. Remus jumped up quickly and Severus looked at him in surprise. 

"I… I'm sorry Severus, I have to go" Remus said quickly, collecting his books before he left the library. 

Sirius stormed back into the common room and saw James waiting there for him. 

"What happened?" James asked worriedly.

"I went to the library, like you said and what did I see? Remus leaning into a kiss with Snape" Sirius said angrily. 

"What?! You saw Remus kiss Snape?!" James asked in complete shock. 

"Well no, I ran away through the door and slammed it before I saw it happen" Sirius replied. He sat down in one of the chairs and ran his fingers through his hair and fought back the tears. 

"What does this mean, Sirius?" James asked, already guessing what the answer was going to be. 

"It means, James that I am not going to tell Remus the truth. It's over. We're over… for good"

-----------------------

A/N: I'm really sorry about that but don't worry I still have about two or three chapters left so anything can happen! Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	21. When emotions combine

Chapter twenty one – When emotions combine

The days passed by and James spent most of them trying to convince Sirius to ask Remus about what he had seen, Sirius refused of course. 

"They are a couple, James. I know you're trying to cheer me up but you have got to face facts, Remus and I are over" Sirius stated one Tuesday afternoon in History of magic when James had asked him _again _to talk to Remus. 

"I don't believe that. Have you seen them together since then? And Remus would have told us" James protested. 

"Well, they wouldn't want anyone to find out would they" Sirius retorted. "God, Snape's an idiot; he has Remus why wouldn't he want to let people know?"

James raised his eyebrows. "You're the one who didn't want to tell anyone when you were with Remus!" James answered. 

"Oh… yeah, sorry I forgot about that" Sirius replied. James rolled his eyes and then looked over at Remus who was sitting in the row in front of them next to Peter. "He looks upset" James said quietly. "I doubt it, I hope he hasn't heard anything we've said" Sirius replied. 

"I'm sure he hasn't, he's taking notes and you know how much he concentrates when he's working" James reassured him. "Yeah, you're probably right". 

"Full moon tonight" James whispered so that they couldn't be overheard. 

"I know" Sirius replied bluntly. 

"Are you coming?" James asked him. 

"I don't know, would Remus want me there?" Sirius asked sadly. 

"I'm sure he won't mind and besides, he needs you there. Moony loves Padfoot" James replied. 

"Yeah, but not as much as Sirius loves Remus" Sirius said miserably. 

James sighed sadly and patted Sirius' arm reassuringly. "You'll get him back one day" James said, in hope that it would brighten Sirius' mood. 

"I doubt that. He has Snape now" Sirius replied. 

"You don't know that!" James said indignantly 

"Yes I do, you should have seen them, James. Their mouths were inches apart, it was horrible" Sirius shuddered from the memory. 

"You should ask him though, there could be a completely innocent explanation for it" James said. 

"Don't make me laugh! It was obvious what they were doing" Sirius replied. 

"Fine fine, you win but just remember I did try" James said. The bell rang a second later and they all filed from the classroom. 

The rest of the morning carried on as normal and soon enough, it was time for lunch. The marauders enjoyed their lunch outside because it was such a lovely day. Sirius sat as far away from Remus as he possibly could. Being near him made Sirius feel terribly uncomfortable and he always had to resist the urge to jump on Remus and smother him in long awaited kisses. 

Remus seemed to have the same idea and sat far away from his friends, deeply emerged in a book. He was immensely troubled. Not only was he feeling awkward about what happened with Severus, Sirius was avoiding him more than usual and it was a full moon tonight. Remus had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that this full moon would be an awful one. 

Worse still, Remus wasn't sure if Sirius was coming tonight and he knew how much Moony loves Padfoot. _'But not as much as Remus loves Sirius_' Remus thought sadly. James must have sensed his unhappiness because he moved next to him and looked at him intently. 

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Remus looked up from his book. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bit nervous about tonight though" Remus replied. 

"That's understandable. How are things with you and Sirius?" James asked quietly. 

"Terrible. He's been avoiding me more lately and I don't know what made it worse" Remus replied miserably. 

"Well, don't let it bring you down" James said reassuringly. 

"I'll try" Remus replied weakly. James smiled which Remus returned. 

The rest of the day went by slowly and Remus spent most of it trying to work up the courage to ask Sirius if he was coming tonight. He was just about to on his way back to the common room before dinner when he bumped into a certain Slytherin. 

"Hello, Severus" Remus said. 

"Hi, Remus" Severus replied. 

Sirius watched this interaction with a look of hatred spreading across his handsome features. After a quick conversation, Severus stated that he had to leave. Remus was about to wave when Severus pulled him into a tight hug. Severus smirked at Sirius evilly behind Remus back. 

Sirius almost jumped forwards but James and Peter held him back. "Bye" Remus said once Severus had let go. Severus waved and he was gone. 

Remus turned around to look at his friends and saw that Sirius was fuming. He was rather startled but decided not to ask. "Come on, we better put our bags in the common room" Remus said, leading the way. The others followed silently and no one said anything until they reached the common room. 

"Um, Sirius?" Remus asked timidly. Sirius turned to him, still feeling angry. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Are you still coming to the full moon tonight?" Remus asked hopefully. 

"You don't need me there, why don't you ask your boyfriend to go with you?" Sirius snapped. James and Peter felt terribly uncomfortable but they knew they had better not leave them both alone. 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, innocently confused. 

"I know about you and _Snape" _Sirius emphasised on the word Snape and said it as though it was a disgusting swear word. 

"What about us?" Remus asked. 

Sirius' temper was beginning to rise. "Don't play innocent with me! I saw you two kissing" Sirius retorted. 

Remus' eyes widened in shock. "It wasn't like that, we didn't-" 

Sirius cut him off sharply. "Yes it was. How can you be with that slimy Slytherin?" Sirius asked disgustedly. 

"I'm not!" Remus said sternly. 

"Cut the crap, I know you are" Sirius said, looking away from him. 

"I'm not and why would you care if I was? You broke up with me remember!?" Remus said angrily. 

"Yeah… well" Sirius started. 

"Well what?" Remus asked him. 

"Nothing. I just don't want to see you with him" Sirius said. 

"I'm not with him" Remus said again. 

"Sure… there was me thinking I meant something to you. The second we break up and you're off shagging someone else" Sirius retorted. 

Remus was beginning to become angrier. "I'm not shagging him! And it was your choice that we broke up! Not mine. If you really care so much about me and Snape then why did you break up with me?" Remus asked, feeling annoyed. 

Sirius was silent for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He wanted to tell Remus the truth, right then but he knew he couldn't. 

"Forget this" Sirius muttered and he left through the portrait hole. Remus was left feeling confused and hurt. How can Sirius  think I'm with Severus? The remaining marauders didn't see Sirius at dinner and soon enough, it was time for Remus to go to the shrieking shack. 

"Where is he?" Peter asked worriedly. 

"I'm not sure. But you had better go, Remus" James said. Remus nodded and left through the portrait hole. 

Ten minutes later, Peter and James left as well and they waited for a while in the dark nearby the Whomping Willow. "I don't think he's coming, James" Peter stated. 

"Yes he is" Said a voice from behind them. 

"Sirius! Where on earth have you been?" James asked. 

"Oh just around, I had to clear my head" Sirius replied. 

"Ok, at least you're here now. We have to go in soon" James said. A few minutes later, a howl was heard stating that Remus was indeed a werewolf now. 

"Come on" James said to Peter and Sirius. Peter transformed first and prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow. Sirius and James followed suit when the branches stopped moving. The three boys walked through the passage way until they found themselves inside the Shrieking Shack. 

They couldn't see Moony at first but then they walked into the next room and heard moans and growls. They looked at each other with concern. Moony didn't normally make moans like that. He sounded like he was in pain. They entered the room and saw Moony clawing at his fur in anguish. 

Blood began to pour from the wounds he'd made and the marauders were scared. Prongs looked at Padfoot and Wormtail and nodded towards the door, showing that he thought they should leave. Padfoot shook his head and stood perfectly still when Prongs and Wormtail made their way to the door. 

Prongs shoved Padfoot gently with his horns but Padfoot still wouldn't move. The three of them were unaware that Moony had spotted them and was slowly advancing. Wormtail gave a loud squeak and ran through the door. Moony's teeth were dripping with blood and saliva. He looked ready to kill.  

Prongs pushed Padfoot harder and managed to make him move. They ran back through the passage way, escaping Moony's growls. When they were outside again and away from the Whomping Willow, they transformed back into human form. 

"What the hell happened in there?" Peter asked, panting slightly. 

"I don't know. But Moony seems upset about something" James stated. 

"So was Remus" Sirius said quietly, realization hitting him. 

They all looked at each other worriedly. "What are we going to do?" Peter asked. 

"Go back" Sirius stated bluntly. 

"No, we can't" James replied sternly. 

"Why not!?" Sirius asked angrily. 

"Because he will hurt us" James replied. 

"I don't care! He's hurting himself! I can't let that happen, knowing it's all my fault. I love him, James. I don't want anything bad to happen to him" Sirius replied, looking into James' hazel eyes. 

"I know. But you still can't-" James was cut off when Sirius picked up a stick and prodded the knot of the Whomping Willow. 

"I'm sorry. I have to" Sirius said, transforming into dog form and making his way through the tunnel. 

"No!" James yelled, transforming and following Sirius in. 

Padfoot ran back into the Shrieking Shack and saw Moony's fur covered in crimson blood. Padfoot winced at the sight and walked forwards. He thought Moony had calmed down now, but he was wrong.

Moony hit him squarely in the chest and made him fall backwards, making his paw snap, it was obviously broken. Padfoot howled out in pain but he wouldn't give up on Moony. His Moony. He went forwards again and Moony growled at him. He lifted his paw up to strike again and slashed Padfoot's arm. 

Padfoot howled again. The pain was beginning to become unbearable but he still wouldn't leave Moony to hurt himself. _'Hurt me instead' _Sirius thought. After a few more swipes and cuts, Prongs bounded in through the door and pushed Padfoot away from Moony. 

After a lot of effort, Padfoot and Prongs were back with Peter. They transformed back into human form and Peter's eyes widened when he saw the state Sirius was in. 

He had deep cuts up his arms and his wrist was at a strange angle. Sirius whimpered with pain and fell to the floor. 

"No, I must…save…my…Remus" Sirius gasped out before he lost consciousness. 

--------------------------

A/N: Another chapter done! Only two more left! Tell me what you thought please. 


	22. The truth shall prevail

Chapter twenty two – The truth shall prevail 

James lifted Sirius off of the floor and put one of his arms around his shoulders, Peter did the same. It was a difficult task but eventually, they managed to get him to the hospital wing. 

"What about Remus?" Peter asked, wiping sweat off his forehead. 

"There's nothing we can do. He'd kill us" James replied sadly. Peter nodded and they called for Madam Pomfrey. 

"What on earth has happened to him?!" She shrieked, rushing over and making them put Sirius on a nearby bed. 

"Long story" James replied to show that the subject was closed. Madam Pomfrey nodded and got to work on Sirius' wounds. Once Sirius was cut free, she slid a potion down his throat to wake him up. She then went into her office to find a potion to put Sirius into a dreamless sleep. 

"Where am I?" Sirius asked groggily. 

"In the hospital wing. Your cuts have gone now" Peter replied. 

"Where's Remus?!" Sirius said suddenly, remembering what had happened. 

"He's still in the shrieking shack" James replied quietly. 

"What?!" Sirius said loudly, springing up into a sitting position. James and Peter held his arms to restrain him but they knew it wouldn't last long; Sirius was too strong for them. 

"Please, Sirius. You have to calm down" James said calmly, hiding his panic.

"No! Remus is out there and he's in pain and when he hurts, I hurt" Sirius replied, still struggling against Peter and James. 

"That's really sweet but you can't help him" Peter replied frantically. 

"Yes I can! You just have to let me" Sirius said, tears threatening to escape. 

"No, Sirius. He'll hurt you" James replied. 

"I've already hurt him! I deserve it" Sirius said sadly. He relaxed so Peter and James loosened their grip, which was a huge mistake because Sirius suddenly jumped up and bolted for the door, ignoring the pain. James and Peter sprang up after him and James grabbed him around the middle. 

"No, Sirius. You can't" James said sternly. Sirius continued to struggle and a voice from behind was heard. 

"What is going on in here?!" Madam Pomfrey asked angrily. 

"Nothing" Sirius grunted. 

"It doesn't look that way to me; take your potion Mr Black" Madam Pomfrey said. 

"No!" Sirius yelled. 

"I'm sorry about him, I'll tell you why he's like this later but let's just say he wants to help someone but he'll get hurt in the process, again" James explained. 

"Ah I see" Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to them. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice then. _Atrificus totalus _"Madam Pomfrey said. Sirius froze and James took him over to his bed. Madam Pomfrey cast a charm to open his mouth and poured the sleeping potion down there. Sirius looked at James and Peter and a tear trickled from his eye and down his cheek. Madam Pomfrey removed the spell and Sirius fell asleep. 

"I feel terrible" James said to Peter as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

"So do I but what else could we have done? Let Remus kill Sirius?" Peter asked. 

"I suppose your right but it doesn't stop me feeling bad" James replied. 

"Me too" Peter said sadly. 

The next morning, Sirius was awakened by hushed voices talking in low whispers. "How did it happen?" He heard a female voice say. 

"He attacked himself and you know about his condition" Madam Pomfrey replied. 

"Poor lad, do you think he'll be ok?" Sirius now recognised the voice as Professor McGonagall. 

"I'm not sure. I really hope so but you never know what might happen" Madam Pomfrey replied sadly. Sirius felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He sat up and jumped out of bed, he needed to see Remus. 

"Mr Black! Get back into bed" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw him. Sirius ignored her and went over to Remus. He stifled a cry as the sight of his former lover met his eyes. 

Remus was in a horrific state. His whole body was covered in cuts and scars but the only ones which could be seen were on his arms and neck. His clothes were blood stained and his eyes were closed. Even when he was badly injured, Remus still looked beautiful and it took Sirius a lot of will power not to kiss him.

"Let him stay, Poppy. You can tell how upset the boy is" McGonagall said. Sirius looked up at her in surprise, he had always thought McGonagall hated him for his cheeky antics but there she was, doing something nice for him. He gave her a small, genuine smile, which she returned. Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly but agreed to let him stay whilst she cleaned Remus up.

"Let me know how he is, Poppy" McGonagall asked. 

"Of course, Minerva" Madam Pomfrey replied and then McGonagall was gone. 

Whilst Madam Pomfrey cleaned Remus up, Sirius held his hand and stroked his light brown hair softly. Once she was finished, she turned to him. 

"I think he is going to be ok but he might not wake up for another couple of hours. I suggest you go and have something to eat, you're free to go". 

"I'll stay a little while longer, if that's ok" Sirius replied. Madam Pomfrey nodded and left him. 

Once she was out of sight, Sirius kissed Remus' forehead gently. "Hey, Remus. I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you, I was held back. It was the worst thing in the world, seeing you hurt yourself; I don't think I've ever felt so terrible, knowing it was my fault. If I could, I'd have you back, but that's impossible and I doubt you'd want me now you have Snape" Sirius brushed away the tears before he continued. 

"The truth is, Remus. I never wanted to give you up but I had to, I had no choice. But I want you to know, no matter what happens" Sirius stopped and kissed Remus lightly on the lips. 

"I will always love you".

"How do you think Sirius and Remus are?" Peter asked James on their way to the hospital wing. 

"I'm sure Sirius is fine but I'm not too sure about Remus" James replied. Peter sighed sadly and opened the hospital wing door. The sight that met their eyes broke their hearts. Sirius sat there, holding Remus' hand, crying softly to himself. He looked defeated. James had never seen Sirius like that before. So weak, so depressed. 

"Sirius?" James asked timidly. Sirius looked up and saw his friends. He hastily wiped away his tears and smiled weakly. 

"Hey" He said quietly. They both walked in and took a seat next to Remus' bed. 

"We're sorry about yesterday" Peter said quietly, avoiding Sirius' gaze. Sirius waved the apology aside. 

"It's ok, you were just trying to stop me getting hurt, I understand that" Sirius replied, looking at Remus sadly. 

"I wish he knew" James said quietly. 

"Knew what?" Sirius asked, confused. 

"The truth about why you broke up with him" James replied. 

"What good would that do? He's with Snape now isn't he?" Sirius asked. 

"No, he's not" James replied. 

"How do you know?" Sirius asked sadly. 

"He told me" James replied. Sirius looked up, surprised. 

"When?" Sirius asked. 

"Before you arrived outside the shrieking shack" James replied. (A/N: I know I didn't write that part but it was before the part I actually wrote with them by the shrieking shack) 

"Oh… But what was that kiss about then?" Sirius asked. 

"They didn't kiss, well, they almost did but Remus said it was only because he was remembering your first kiss and he sort of leaned in without meaning to, surely you can understand that" James said. 

"I guess so. I'm still not with him though so things aren't that much better" Sirius said sadly. 

"Why don't you tell him?" James asked. 

"There's no point. Please don't start all of this again now, not here" Sirius pleaded. James nodded in understanding. Madam Pomfrey came in and looked at the three boys around Remus' bed. 

"You three had better go for a while, you need to eat" Madam Pomfrey said. They all nodded and Sirius reluctantly let go of Remus' hand. 

"I'll be back soon" Sirius whispered to him. 

For the rest of the day, the three of them took it in turns to stay with Remus whilst the others did their homework and various other jobs. Sirius spent the most time there though. Talking to Remus even though he couldn't hear him. 

James and Sirius sat together in the common room whilst Peter was visiting Remus. Sirius was squirming though; it was obvious he would rather be there himself. 

"Sirius, you'll see him later don't worry" James said, noticing his friends discomfort. 

"I know but I miss him already. I can actually say to him all of the things I've been wanting to say for weeks, without getting into trouble" Sirius explained. 

"I know but you should be allowed to do that whilst he's awake. You have to tell him the truth" James said sternly.

"I can't" Sirius stated. 

"You can!" James protested. 

"No, I won't have Remus' secret spread through the school by Snape" Sirius said firmly. 

"Don't worry about Snape, I'll take care of him" James said. 

"You keep saying that but you can't!" Sirius objected. 

"I can and I will" James replied. Sirius was about to reply until Peter came through the portrait hole, out of breath. 

"What's happened?!" Sirius squeaked nervously. 

"Remus… He's awake!" Peter replied. James looked at Sirius' happy and relieved face. 

"Are you going to tell him now?" James asked. 

"No" Sirius replied bluntly. 

"Fine, if you won't tell him then I will" James replied, going through the portrait hole with Peter and Sirius rushing behind him. 

---------------

A/N: Oooh cliff-hanger! Only one more chapter left. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	23. Love always conquers pride

Chapter twenty three – Love always conquers pride

"James! Wait!" Sirius called after James, running fast to keep up with him. 

"No, Sirius. I gave you the opportunity to tell him yourself but you said no, so I'm going to have to do it for you" James yelled back. 

Sirius was beginning to panic now. Would Snape find out? What will Remus say? What is going to go wrong? But then Sirius stopped suddenly as a rather pleasant thought crossed his mind. What if Remus wants to get back together with him? Sirius smiled and felt a breathless Peter crash into him. 

"Sorry" Peter managed to pant out. Sirius merely nodded and sped after James again, his panic slowly decreasing. _'Everything might work out for the best' _he thought happily. Eventually, they reached the hospital wing and Sirius pushed open the door and saw James standing next to Remus' bed. 

Sirius suddenly felt afraid. What if things didn't turn out ok? What if Remus was angry at him for lying? Sirius swallowed hard and stood at the other side of Remus' bed. He looked up quizzically at James, who shook his head to clarify that he hadn't told Remus yet. 

There was an awkward silence where everyone stared at their shoes, not knowing what to say. Remus had a look of curiosity on his face and kept opening and closing his mouth as though he was about to say something but then decided not to. 

A few seconds of awkward silence later, Peter burst through the door, panting like a dog. The three of them looked up in surprise but did not comment. However, this did break the silence. 

"You said there was something you needed to tell me, James" Remus said, looking at his friend. 

"Yes, unless Sirius would like to tell you" James said, looking pointedly at Sirius. Sirius avoided James' gaze, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell him. 

"Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius stayed silent and continued to stare at the floor. He just couldn't face Remus' eyes staring into his own. "Sirius, please look at me" Remus tried again. Sirius continued to look at the floor. He then felt a delicate hand on his chin and his head was lifted up and he found himself looking into Remus' amber eyes. 

Remus lowered his hand and looked at Sirius curiously. "Are you going to tell me or is James going to?" Remus asked. Sirius tried to open his mouth to speak but he found that he had lost himself in Remus' eyes. He hadn't looked him in the eye properly for a long while and now that he was, he found that he had lost his voice. 

Remus looked back at him, waiting for an answer so Sirius nodded in James' direction and reluctantly dropped his gaze.

Remus was disappointed that Sirius couldn't tell him but he looked at James expectantly. "I guess it's down to me then" James said, wondering where to begin. Sirius sat down in a chair and stared at his hands, he didn't want to see what Remus' reaction would be. 

"Well… I'm going to say it bluntly and explain what happened" James began. Sirius was curious what James was going to say but he didn't dare look up. 

"Sirius never wanted to break up with you" James said. Remus looked at him in disbelief but that quickly changed to anger. 

"Then why did he break up with me?" Remus asked irritably. James sighed and continued. 

"Snape"

"What about him?" Remus asked, confused. 

"He blackmailed Sirius. Saying if he didn't break up with you, he'd tell the whole school about your… well you know your _changes _at the full moon" James replied. Remus looked at him, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

"He also said that if Sirius told anyone, he'd spread not only that secret around the school but he'd tell everyone about you two as well" James continued. Remus felt more shocked than he had ever been in his whole life, except for when he first discovered he was a werewolf. 

"Sirius did love you Remus. He never meant to hurt you" James said softly. Remus nodded and looked at Sirius, who was still staring blankly at his hands. 

"But why? Why did Severus do this?" Remus asked, still feeling confused. 

"Because he loves you and so do I" Sirius said, looking up at Remus. Remus stared back at him and they all fell back into an awkward silence. 

"I think we'd better leave you two alone to sort this out. Come on Peter" James said, leading him and Peter out of the door. Once the door closed behind them, Remus opened his mouth to speak but he had no idea what to say. 

"I'm sorry" Sirius said, averting his gaze to the floor. 

"It's ok, I understand" Remus replied. "But what does this mean about-" Remus was cut off when someone entered the hospital wing. It was Snape. 

"Hello, Severus" Remus said in a fake cheery voice. Snape looked worried at seeing Remus and Sirius together and the look in Remus' eyes told him something was wrong. 

"Um hi, what's going on?" Snape asked. 

"What's going on is, you blackmailed Sirius and don't even bother to deny it" Remus said harshly. 

"You filthy bastard, you told him!" Snape yelled at Sirius. Sirius flinched slightly but Remus stood his ground. 

"Actually he didn't. It was James" Remus replied. 

"How did he know?" Snape asked, shooting a glance at Sirius. 

"He heard us talking" Sirius said. Snape nodded and looked at Remus. 

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. 

"You're sorry? You lost me the love of my life, caused me more pain than you can ever imagine, almost make me kill myself in wolf form and all you can say is sorry?!" Remus said through gritted teeth. 

"I know it was wrong but you weren't supposed to find out" Snape said, realising Remus wasn't going to forgive him. "Why couldn't Potter keep his mouth shut. He's going to pay for that" Snape said under his breath. 

"No he's not. If you don't stop blackmailing Sirius and harm James in any way, I'm going to tell the whole school that you're gay" Remus said. Snape looked shocked at Remus but his expression turned into a scowl. 

"Fine. Forget the blackmail. Forget my feelings. Forget you" Snape said, leaving the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus remained silent for a while after he left. Eventually, Remus broke the silence. 

"I never stopped loving you" Sirius looked at him in surprise. 

"Same here. I never wanted to break up with you. It was horrible without you, I hate Snape for what he did" Sirius said angrily. 

"So do I but there's nothing we can do about it now" Remus replied. 

"That's true. But where does this leave us?" Sirius asked nervously. 

"I'm not sure. What would you like to happen" Remus asked. 

"I don't know" Sirius said, stepping closer to Remus. "Let's find out" He added before he pressed his lips against Remus' in a long awaited kiss. Once they broke away, they both smiled at each other. 

"I think this means we're getting back together. Don't you think?" Remus asked. 

"Yes definitely" Sirius said, pulling Remus into another soft kiss. 

"How do you think its going?" Peter asked James on their way back to the common room. 

"Very well I hope. I swear if they don't get back together, I'm going to hit them" James said, laughing. Peter laughed in return and then the two boys stopped when they saw a figure in front of them. Snape. 

"Alright Snivellus?" James asked. 

"No, thanks to you Remus knows the truth. Him and Black will get back together now" Snape said with disgust evident in his tone. 

James grinned widely. "That's brilliant! Lets hope they do" James said brightly and him and Peter walked away laughing to themselves whilst Snape sneered at their retreating backs. 

Back in the hospital wing, Sirius was lying next to Remus on his bed and their hands were entwined. "I'm so glad we're back together" Remus said, kissing the top of Sirius' head. 

"Me too. I missed you" Sirius said. 

"I missed you too" Remus replied, kissing Sirius softly on the lips. 

"So, when do you think we should tell everyone?" Remus asked. 

"Oh you mean James and Peter?" Sirius asked, twirling a piece of Remus' hair between his fingers. 

"Not just them, I mean the rest of the school" Remus replied. Sirius froze suddenly but hoped Remus didn't feel him doing so. 

"Did you just flinch when I said that?" Remus asked. _'Oh crap, oh crap' _Sirius thought to himself. 

"No of course not" Sirius said, his heart beginning to pound uncomfortably in his chest. 

"Yes you did. Don't you want to tell everyone?" Remus asked. 

"Can't we just stay the way we are?" Sirius suggested. Remus shuffled away from him and glared. 

"I thought after everything we'd been through you'd want everyone to know about us. Obviously not. Get out" 

"Please, Remus, don't do this" Sirius pleaded. 

"Get out!" Remus yelled. Sirius left the room quickly and punched the wall beside him. 

"Why do I always screw these things up!?" He asked himself angrily. He made his way back to the common room and saw James sitting by the fireplace with Lily sitting on his lap. 

"Hey, have you and Remus sorted things out?" James asked hopefully. 

"We had but I messed it up again" Sirius said sadly. 

"I think I'll leave you two to talk. See you later" Lily said, kissing James on the lips. 

"Bye. So what happened, Sirius?" James asked. 

"Well, everything was sorted out and we were back together but then Remus suggested telling people and…" Sirius began. 

"No! You did not say you didn't want to!" James said, eyes widening in disbelief. 

"Not exactly. I kind of flinched when he said it and he guessed" Sirius replied. 

"Oh god you're such an idiot! Don't you want everyone to know?" James asked. 

"I don't know. I don't want to be judged and abandoned by the whole school" Sirius said. 

"You never know, some people might understand. If some don't, who cares? As long as you have Remus what's the problem?" James replied. 

"You make a good point but I'm still not sure…" Sirius said uncertainly. 

"Come on, Sirius! What would you rather have? The school thinking you're straight with girls chasing after you and no Remus. Or the whole school knowing you're gay and having Remus?" 

Sirius thought about James' words for a moment and he realised what an idiot he had been. How could he choose his pride over his true love? 

"You're right, James. I'd choose Remus over anything, except for you of course, that would be a tough choice" Sirius said. James laughed a little. 

"I think you'd better find him before its too late then" James said. "If you need me, I'll be in the Great Hall for dinner" James added before leaving through the portrait hole. 

Sirius sat there for a moment before jumping up, climbing through the portrait and making his way to the hospital wing. When he arrived, he saw that Remus' bed was empty. "Where's Remus?" He asked Madam Pomfrey. 

"He's gone" She replied. 

"Gone where?" Sirius asked, panicking slightly. 

"To the Great Hall for dinner" She said. 

"Oh right" Sirius said, calming down slightly. "Thanks" 

He rushed down to the Great Hall and saw Remus by the doors. "Remus!" He called out. Remus looked around and saw Sirius, then turned back, ignoring him. 

Sirius rushed down and grabbed Remus' arm gently. "Please, just let me explain" Sirius said. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, explain"

"I've been a complete idiot, not wanting to tell anyone but I'm just scared about how people will react. But I had a talk with James and he made me realise that it shouldn't matter what people think because as long as I have you, I shouldn't care. He was right, as usual and I just wanted to say I'll do anything to prove to you that I don't give a crap about what people say, because I really don't. I don't want to lose you because I love you. Please forgive me" Sirius looked at Remus expectantly but he just seemed to stare at him. 

"Of course I forgive you" Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius. "I can understand that you're scared but whatever happens, we'll get through it together because I love you too" Remus said, kissing Sirius' cheek after they withdrew from their hug. 

"Ok, let's do it. Let's make everyone find out right now" Sirius said, grinning. 

"Really?" Remus asked, smiling happily. 

"Yes" Sirius said, taking Remus by the hand. 

"Ready?" Remus asked. 

"For you, I'm ready for anything" Sirius replied, pushing open the front doors. 

The reaction was amazing. Many girls looked close to tears whilst others were either shocked or happily surprised. Some of the boys grinned at them whilst others looked at them with disgust. 

"They're staring" Remus whispered. 

"Let them stare. The only person I care about at this moment. Is you" Sirius said, kissing Remus passionately. 

"My Moony" 

THE END 

---------------------

A/N: Oh my god! It's finished, noooooo! I'm really gonna miss this story. I'll probably do a few one shot fics with this pairing so don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of me. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed during the story, you all rock! 


End file.
